Danse Macabre
by MagiAllie
Summary: En la mañana que fueron al bosque, Eren marcó un camino tirando piedrecitas que recogió del lodo, solo que cuando salió la Luna no pudieron volver porque Eren se había comido las piedras, porque las lechuzas los habían perseguido por todo el bosque malo y porque Mikasa había comido de los manjares que el brujo les ofrecía. Se los iban a comer, pero se sentía cómodo... con el brujo.
1. Noche uno

**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, cualquier modificación y resubida a un sitio diferente será reportada en Support google. Todos los derechos creativos reservados para mi persona y otras involucradas.

 **Parejas:** Levi x Eren [riren, claro está] Evento de Halloween del grupo 'Dictadura Riren' The Pumpking song

 **Notas:** Como mi queridísimo rollo de canela, bae, mejor conocida como Les comaye, ama el Halloween y me pidió que para su cumpleaños le regalara un bello fic de terror que también coincidiera con el del evento del grupo Dictadura Riren para noche de difuntos, espero que le guste y que lo disfrute. ¡happy Halloween! Sabes que siempre te apoyaré, lamento todo lo pasado.

 **Notas 2:** Lia, gracias por toda tu ayuda y consejos, asesorías y cuando me explicaste tres veces lo mismo. —inclinarse mucho—

 **Advertencia: ¡ESTO ES JODIDAMENTE IMPORTANTE! ANTES DE LEER DEBEN IR A YOUTUBE Y TECLEAR ''CALL ME MASTER, BLOOD ON THE DANCE FLOOR, SUB ESPAÑOL''** si no lo hacen :'c no será lo mismo, así que obsesiónense con esa canción.

* * *

 **Danse Macabre**

 _Levi x Eren_

— **Capitulo 1—**

 **Esta noche nuestros cuerpos se entrelazaran, es jodidamente asqueroso alimentarse de la sangre en el interior**

Yo era un hijo único, o eso era lo que los padres habían hecho creer, solo madre, padre e hijo, en una casa muy cerca del bosque, porque padre era leñador, o eso habían hecho creer. Habían cometido pecado, tras pecado, porque madre o padre o uno de los dos, llego después con la segunda hija, que era no como yo, ni como padre o madre, era más como otros vecinos que ya no estaban que no se sabía si estaban muertos o vivos, pero la hermana estaba en la casa y era la mía y éramos de la misma edad.

El helado ambiente daba al bosque sombrío aspecto, la neblina se incorporaba en los alientos abrumados de los que exhalábamos el calor por la boca, el alma saliéndose por nuestros labios y el espacio entre la inhalación y la exhalación, capturando trozos de agua helada entre los vellos de la nariz y los pellejos que se desprendían de la piel en los labios y la punta del hocico, la lengua seca y la garganta punzocortante por lo helado del hielo que se prendaba de las hojas de los pinos. Frio de otoño, embarrándose en el invierno, el escabroso y nada pacifico invierno para los Jaeger.

Ni para mi hermana no sanguínea que se erguía como tronco reseco a lado mío. Imponente para una niña de la misma edad que la mía, con el pelo chamuscado y las ojeras brotando de sus ojos como adornando las cuencas grises y hambrientas, y padre caminando enfrente con el filo de hacha tirado a nuestro lado, medio oxidado y sacado de pedregal, en nuestras espaldas carretillas con troncos mojados, cubiertos por bruma de neblina. Que secarlos, antes que venderlos porque no valen nada mojados.

Atrás madre, con la panza abultada como una luna llena, los risos destrozados por el rostro palurdo y amarillento, encima un chal de cola de mapache y los zapatos rotos, estaba verde y vomitaba cada dos metros, sus ojos eran morados, sus labios blancos, y nos miraba con reproche. Con asco colgando de la punta de la lengua mojada de bilis y restos del canario que comimos anoche.

—¡Carguen más leña, niños! — ella tenía un carrito en la espalda con troncos gruesos y una huesuda mano sobre el estómago.

Estaba molesta, Mikasa se encogía de a poco para volver a su postura de árbol, yo iba arrastrando los pies. Y pensando en porque mi mama había tenido que embarazarse de nuevo, éramos pobres, ¿Qué íbamos a hacer? Papa se detuvo frente a otro viejo pino y comenzó a tallarse las ampollas de la mano de nuevo, contra el tronco. Mama se tiró en el piso vomitando. Embarazada, con dos hijos y una adoptada. Tiré los palos de madera rotos y astillados, mirando los zapatos de cuero medio rotos y remendados Mikasa miraba con decisión, la que sobraba en esa familia era ella. Pero ya estaba aquí, me calle y esperé a que papá dejara de talar el árbol para oírlo quejarse.

Era doctor.

Eso antes, pero el pueblo no, no puede pagar un doctor. Y había que sacar el pan de algo y a los pobres les gusta tener hijos, y les gusta el pan y la leche y la leña nos lo daba pero cuando comenzaron a haber más y más leñadores fuimos innecesarios y ya no solo valía de uno talando, los cuatro cortábamos la madera para después repartirnos un pedazo de pan aguado o con suerte mohoeado, corrompido por los hongos de la humedad, pero igual tragamos y luego congelarnos la garganta en el agua escarchada del rio que dividía el bosque bueno del bosque malo.

Mamá embarazada rogó que volviéramos. Papá se interpuso, pero regresamos con más troncos que antes y aun así cuando papá llegó al pueblo a venderlos solo volvió con tres chelines y medio, lo que nos alcanzaba para medio litro de leche y un pan. Cenamos los cuatro y mamá chilló en el comedor hasta que papá le dio su pan, pero querían hijos. Querían hijos nuevos, mejores más nuevos.

—¡Y te lavas esa cara que tienes lagañas! — gritó madre, tirando de mi chaqueta tejida hasta donde estaba el balde de agua fría en la esquina de la cosa de madera que construimos entre papá y yo.

Mikasa se lavaba el pelo con el agua helada, estaba desnuda en la sala, tirándose agua fría encima y con una cara indescifrable, tomé el agua que tiraba y comencé a lavarme también, hasta que consideré que mis dedos se ponían morados y mi boca tiritaba y Mikasa aún mostraba su cuerpo desnudo frente a mí, incitándome que la tomara, pero no quería, porque éramos pobres y era mi hermana y éramos precoces y eso, pero no me gustaba ella, ni su piel blanca ni nada, no me gustaba nada de ella. Ni que no se cubriera de los ojos de mis padres, impúdica como era. Pero quería que nos fuéramos, juntos, los dos solos y tener hijos y choza propia.

Pero solo había vivido diez primaveras, diez veranos, diez otoños y ya casi once inviernos. Pero todavía no. La ignoré como lo hacía y me alejé de ahí para ir al cuarto, que era más una especie de sótano dentro de la casa, una puertecita de madera que nos separaba del exterior y sin ventanas, había más densa neblina adentro y solo unas tres cobijas en el piso, dos que usábamos de colchón y una para taparse a donde aguantáramos, sin almohada ni nada. Solo los dos y una vela medio a terminar, con la mecha tambaleante y unos pedacitos de madera que quemaré en casa de que se apagara. Me tiré en el catre con la ropa para dormir, un camisón blanco y unos calcetines mullidos. La única prenda mullida que había para el en esa casa.

Mikasa llegé después, se acostó a mi lado en la cobija y dejó su cabello húmedo en la madera.

—Nos van a tirar.

—¿Cuándo? — atiné a suspirar antes de cerrar los parpados, abrirlos de nuevo por el sonido externo.

—Mañana — Mikasa lloraba.

—¿Cómo?

—Nos van a perder — explicó levantándose y muy lentamente caminando hasta la puerta del sótano —. En el bosque malo.

Cada poro de mi ser se estremeció, el pelo de mi cuerpo se enchino hasta que un grito desolado escapó de mi garganta pero no murió en el sonido, el frio eclipsaba mi voz mientras mis pies tiritaban contra la madera rechinante y nos pegamos a la puertecita cerrada.

Mamá ponía seguro cuando nos metían.

''Ya no tenemos dinero para cuidarlos, hay que sacarlos. Que los cuide otra persona, otras gentes más favorecidas, ya tendremos más'' ''Te has vuelto loca, son nuestros hijos'' ''No, Eren es mi hijo, tu trajiste a la otra para que le hiciera compañía. Solo que le hace de la mala'' ''Porque a los dos'' ''Porque no hay comida, no hay agua, no hay donde vivir. No hay una buena vida te digo que los saques o que me extirpo al cochino niño del vientre y que me muera yo también''

Mikasa se pone las manos amoratadas en la boca, está intentando no gemir de dolor y desesperación, pero es infructuoso y me veo obligado a callarle la boca con la mano. Si no le digo nada va a seguir llorando, pero primero a caminar fuera de la puerta. Mis papás no me quieren tirar porque si soy su hijo, pero no van a sacarla a ella sin sacarme a mí, los dos nos jodimos. Y ahora nos van a tirar. Nos llevaran al bosque malo, donde ningún alma ha parado pie nunca y por supuesto donde ninguna gente más favorecida no podía recoger porque no había, y si había no les importaríamos. Y el pueblo más cerca estaba a tres horas a caballo y nosotros apenas caminábamos con las llagas muy malas que teníamos en las piernas.

—No estés llorando — la consolé —. Mañana si nos saca a perder mi papá nos pegamos bien a él para que no nos pierda y nos regresamos con el caminando y mamá se enojará pero ya le agarramos la maña y que no nos despegamos de su pantalón.

—¿Y si nos manda de lejos por leña? — el aliento salió entre sus labios con saliva y lágrimas y mocos.

—Habrá que señalar el camino de vuelta — se me ocurrió la idea de seco, que metiendo piedrecitas que encontráramos en el camino y pegándolas por el sendero que caminábamos, entre las huellas de los zapatos y las piedras encontrábamos el camino. Cuestión de sacudirle un poco el lodo y luego quitárnoslo de los dedos y al día siguiente nos amarrábamos un pañuelo al delantal para caerlas ahí y que no se dieran cuenta que las guardábamos

Mikasa se me quedó viendo de a rato, con las cuencas de los ojos vacías y las venas rojas brotando como a punto de explotar. Hay algo en su mirada que no termina de agarrar sentido del plan, y hace demasiado frio como para no dormir abrazados pero me pone tener que poner las manos en su espalda y guardar silencio porque si mi mamá nos escucha hace gemidos bajos y sisea, luego se para y vomita en el trasto de peltre de la cocina, luego lo lava, si puede y al día siguiente comemos ahí. Nos tiramos en la remendada colcha y conseguimos cerrar los ojos por veinte minutos. Luego me doy cuenta que mis dedos están morados y que las piernas hormiguean por la falta de sangre, que hay una piedrecilla en la colcha y que las heces de ratones producen que me duela la cabeza. Mikasa siguió llorando, es su interior rebosante de culpa el que nos friega. Solo piensa que nos pierden porque ella es la adoptada.

Yo creo que es verdad.

Me remuevo un buen rato hasta que alcanzo otra posición medio estable, miro la madera podrida del sótano donde dormimos y admiro que entre los troncos existe la vida de los musgos y los hongos, que si nos quedamos durmiendo aquí por mucho más vamos a despertar con los lomos verdes y los champiñones creciendo de nuestras narices, que los caracoles no soportan el frio pero les gusta la humedad y con los sudores en los que se baña la colcha mañana tendremos nido de gusanos abajo y caracoles babosos para la cena.

Me quedé dormido, bajo la somnolencia absoluta de que el frio iba a matarme despierto o dormido, pero mis parpados se cerraron y aceleraron el proceso de ver luces verdes y luciérnagas en la habitación, que se convierten en polillas que sé que están ahí porque hace frio y hay polvo, y también murciélagos muertos, que se secaron de no poder salir y que murieron. Y que todos los vapores rancios que sueltan me inducen al sueño.

—Eren despierta — me llama Mikasa, tiene los ojos más rojos que anoche. Está jugando con sus dedos en el cabello, tiene un listón roído de ratón en las manos y se ata el pelo negro en una cola baja.

—¿Qué?

—Que ya nos vamos.

Me quito las cobijas y me cercioro de no tener encima muestra alguna de musgo, ratones, o aunque sea una fina cubierta de polvo y nieve que ya no debe de estar por acumularse encima si seguimos en esas condiciones. Se levanta y se pone unas botas de cuero y encima el suéter, luego la bufanda roja y no trae calcetas. Las llagas de sus pies se volvieron a abrir. Y le duele cuando camina, pero se pone en pie y anda como si nada. Me mira de soslayo esperando que la alance. Me tomo el tiempo, me he quitado el camisón de pijama y Mikasa ve todo mi cuerpo desnudo, desvía la mirada inquieta ante mi falta de pudor.

—¿Qué?

—Tus miserias.

—Las quieres — le gruño con enojo mientras me pongo la medio mojada ropa del piso. Me peino el pelo con los dedos y me sacudo las lagañas de los ojazos.

No dice nada y se sube a la sala abriendo la puerta de madera que nos separa con la casa, arriba hay revuelo. Papá anda de allá para acá y toma sus cosas con pereza, mamá está sentada en la orilla del catre de paja y se soba la panza, está peor que ayer. Me produce repulsión, aparto la mirada de ella porque tiene vomito en la comisura de la boca. La piel amarillosa y el cabello empapado en sudor.

—Ya llévate a estos niños — dijo mi madre —. Y que no vuelvan hasta el anochecer, con harta leña si no van a dormir en el patio.

—¿No hay desayuno? — tuve el descaro de preguntar.

Papá me vio con ojos asesinos, pero me quedé un buen rato admirando lo morado de su piel y lo dura y reseca que parecía estar tras esa enorme cantidad de arrugas y puntos negros de grada que iban acumulándose entre las aletas de la nariz.

—Primero aprende a limpiarte los mocos y luego pides de comer.

Salimos de la casa con pasos indecisos, azotados por el aire que demacraba nuestros ya congeladas extremidades, sintiendo los labios partírsenos, los estómagos crujir de forma tan rauda que el crujir de las ramas de los arboles era comparable. Se azotaban una con la otra y las lechuzas aún no se iban a dormir, aun nos miraban con sus grandes ojos ámbar. La luna aún estaba en el cielo y todo coloreado de negro, hasta nuestra cabaña que parecía una mancha borrosa de troncos y frio. Nos adentramos al bosque.

Mikasa se pegó a mí y fue entonces cuando me percaté que no había recogido las piedrecillas que había dicho que arrojaríamos sobre el camino para regresar si mi papá nos perdía en el bosque, ella me miró con ojos de búho. Y yo asentí suave, deje que papá se me adelantara por tres zancadas y media y Mikasa por dos, luego me agaché para recoger las piedras más grandes y notables que encontrara, apartaba un poco el polvo y luego las ramas, no había animales pues hacia muy mal clima, pero me encontré una lombriz de tierra antes de sacar un buen puñado de piedras y metérmelas en los bolsillos del suéter. Seguí caminando y cada tres tandas tomar más, hasta que mis bolsillos quedaron rebosantes de piedras grandes.

La mire y asentí, ella respiro y se mordió los labios hasta que sangraron.

El hambre curiosa de nuestros estómagos volvió a resonar fuerte, a pesar de que tenía una noche sin aparecer, no había razón para sentirla ahora. Una bruma inexistente me dijo que podía comerme las piedras y que así el hambre se iría. Me llevé una piedra grande a la boca, y la mastiqué con cuidado de no hacer ruido. Pero papá se giró a mirarme, tenía los dientes manchador de tierra y desgastados por el intento de comer una piedra.

—No…

Susurró Mikasa pero pasé de ella y seguí caminando, comiendo las piedras de mis manos. Mi lengua se cuarteo y empezó a sangrar. Me bebí la sangre de la lengua y jugué con la tierra en mis muelas.

Llevaba tres piedras cuando por fin comenzamos a cortar leña en un claro alejado de la cabaña. Entonces supe que si seguíamos avanzando a partir de este momento tendría que tirar las piedras en el piso y seguir caminando, porque más allá el bosque estaba prohibido y yo no podría ubicarme más. Me lleve una piedra a la boca y saqué la madera de mis hombros para quedarme mirando mientras Mikasa escogía las ramas menos húmedas y las ponía. Papá me vio de reojo de nuevo y se asqueo.

Escupí la piedra de la boca y le sonreí con las encías cubiertas de sangre.

* * *

 _ **N/A: Perdónenme, sé que es corto, sé que no sale Levi y que no saben que está pasando. Pero se aclarará, lo juro por los Dioses. Espero que les haya gustado aunque sea un poco, este medio extraño y triste comienzo, un poco crudo a mi parecer, de verdad…**_

 _ **¡Si les ha gustado déjenme un review! Con uno pequeño me conformo jajaja.**_

 _ **Como ya está escrito más de la mitad probablemente actualicé los domingos por la noche. ¡Un beso!**_


	2. Noche dos

**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, cualquier modificación y resubida a un sitio diferente será reportada en Support google. Todos los derechos creativos reservados para mi única persona y otras involucradas.

 **Parejas:** Levi x Eren [riren, claro está]

 **Notas:** No lo dije en el capítulo pasado porque pensé que era señalar lo obvio, sin embargo si chicas esto es una diferente versión de Hansell y Gretel, digamos mi versión y por otra parte, también yo tengo muchos desvaríos al escribir esto. Sobre todo por ser en primera persona, no puedo decir que todo será aclarado, pero que si les genera confusión puede preguntarme lo que sea.

* * *

 **Danse Macabre**

 _Levi x Eren_

— **Capitulo 2—**

 **Desangra tus venas y no más dolor, déjame conocer el lugar.**

 **Ahora te llevaré lejos.**

Si no eran alucinaciones, eran dignas de preocupación, la parálisis de mis huesos y mis músculos, sumado al cansancio absoluto del desorden mental y la falta de alimentos, todas las heridas dentro de mi boca no podía coordinar en lo absoluto bien, solo podía hacer una cosa. Mientras caminábamos tiraba las piedras de forma distraída y tambaleante. Mikasa me veía tan mal que ella misma estaba cargando toda la leña y papa solo me miraba extrañado, como a su pequeño hijo loco y nos habíamos alejado demasiado.

Habíamos dado vueltas y vueltas, tropezado con las raíces más duras, arañado nuestras piernas y nuestras ropas y llenando nuestras uñas de mugre asquerosa, de tierra húmeda y de astillas de cortar madera. Ponzoña pegada dentro de las ampollas por cortar ramas e infectarnos hasta que saliera pus de los dedos. Hasta que los pellejos de las uñas estuvieran rojos y los dedos huesudos descarnados.

-Aquí cortaremos hasta que de la noche y luego nos volvemos a casa.

-Pero faltan tres horas.

-Sí, se acumulará mucha leña por eso yo me iré primero a dejarla y vuelvo por ustedes.

Mikasa se quedó helada, bajó la cara con desolación y mis sentidos se reactivaron, miré a mí alrededor y sintiéndome perdido y desconcertado exhalé todo el aire de mis pulmones, había dejado las piedrecillas caer, estaba seguro que lo había hecho. Pero estábamos lejos, realmente lejos, no podía ubicar nada, las copas de los arboles eran tan grandes que volvían el bosque opresivo y el viento no se filtraba entre ellas, pero parecían unas garras con ojos mirándonos, asechándonos. Mientras el ligero atisbo de sol desaparecía, y las lechuzas regresaban a mirarnos con sus atentos ojos, con sus cuellos irrompibles y sus graznidos horripilantes. Tiré las piedras de las manos, porque mis dedos dolían tanto que no podía sostenerlas más. El ruido alertó a mi padre.

Me miró.

-Niño estúpido ¿Qué has estado haciendo todo el camino? – Se aproximó hasta donde me encontraba todo tembloroso, con el hacha en la mano –, tu hermana al menos carga, pero tú solo parado como un árbol, un espantapájaros, con la cara fea y horripilante. Mírate, cuando yo era niño por menos que esto mi papá nos estaba apaleando contra la pared. Pero que carajos tienes en las manos, ¿Con que te has hecho esto?

-¿Piedras?

La mano derecha se impactó contra mi cara, mis ojos se pusieron blanco y las garras de los árboles se clavaron contra mi ¿piel, jadeé y Mikasa gritó, papá me tomó de los cabellos y me jaló por la tierra y luego tomó de la muñeca a Mikasa, hasta que ella también cayó de rodillas al piso y nos jaló a los dos, comencé a patear los pedazos de tierra que estaban en el piso para afianzarme a algo pero papá tenia fuerza y nos jaló más, Mikasa chillaba como cerdo y yo deseaba tener orejas de carnicero para ignorar como tiraba flemas por los ojos y como sus rodillas se abrían por la maleza.

-¡Niños traviesos e inútiles! Queriéndome ver la cara de idiota, pero ya verán que no se salen con la suya, si mamá ha dicho que los deje aquí en el bosque yo me voy. Y ya no hay piedritas que los ayuden a volver.

Mikasa se rodeó las piernas en posición dolorosa mientras yo me paraba del piso todo enterrado en suciedad y me sacudía, pero papá ya caminaba lejos, y aún más lejos de donde cortábamos leña antes estábamos nosotros y noté mis manos arder, mis bolsillos vacíos y mirando por el suelo intenté encontrar aunque sea un atisbo pequeño de por dónde estábamos caminando, de por dónde fuimos arrastrados, pero una corriente de aire entro por entre las ramas y produjo un estrepito terrible. Como silbido hueco y acartonado, y las hojas del piso cayeron encima de las huellas, borrando cualquier oportunidad de llegar hasta el lugar donde había tirado las piedras antes.

-¡Que nos vamos a morir! – lloraba

-Ya cállate, ya cállate.

-¡Te comiste las piedras, estás loco!

-Solo me comí una.

-Te comiste todas, tienes piedras en el estómago. – abrí los ojos.

-Mientes.

-Te comiste todas.

-Las tiré.

-No tiraste ni una sola. ¡Ve tu boca!

Por instinto, me llevé la mano a la boca, se sentía como siempre, pero con más asperezas, con más sangre y con el sabor metálico mas intenso, me caí de rodillas y me di cuenta de que mi estómago estaba contrayéndose, de verdad me había comido las piedras y ahora solo quería sacarlas. Me metí los dedos a la garganta rozando la campanilla de en medio y luego los saqué cuando la tráquea dolió de forma insoportable, como el aliento de un dragón. Mikasa gritaba y lloraba. Las piedras que escupí, poco a poco, salieron con sangre y con un líquido pegajoso la frente se perlo de sudor y mis temblores aumentaron. No podía ver a Mikasa, estaba demasiado enfocado en mi propio dolor.

Había algo rozando mi garganta, algo afilado, como navajas que partían la piel sensible del interior y la sangre y el líquido viscoso junto con piedritas trituradas se desparramaba entre las hojas, en las que caí después de tres arcadas mas y no parecía que fuera a detenerme, no podía respirar, el olor y el dolor era insoportable y luego aspiré la sangre de mi nariz, algo estaba lastimado dentro de mí. Mikasa estaba en posición fetal llorando, y yo seguía tirando vomito a lo loco mientras mis ojos se cerraban con una asquerosa lentitud y mi estómago daba vueltas como un carrusel, mis manos temblaban, de la nuca sudaba y me dolía todo, los dientes que se habían roto tal vez, la nariz que sangraba, la lengua escamada, el paladar y cada parte de las mejillas heridas.

El viento helado secaba el vómito dentro de mi boca y el del piso, a lo lejos gemidos y sollozos que se filtraban entre las ramas y la tierra. El cielo nublado, el frio escarchado, la nieve por caer, pero sin bañarnos en ella, el astro plateado cuya luz era nuestro alivio, aún con los ojos cerrados se postraba sobre nosotros, advirtiéndonos de la frialdad de la noche y de que si me desmayaba justo ahora me iba a morir.

-Eren…

Me incorporé tambaleando, viendo doble, viendo las garras de los árboles. Los dedos en las ramas, ningún animal cercano, el vómito con sangre apestándome y apestando todo lo que estaba a mi alrededor, a hierro seco y a cadáver, gemidos, sollozos, injurias sueltas del hilo de la boca de Mikasa, parada a mi lado con la boca abierta en un Angulo insano, con los dientes con sangre y los ojos bañados en un líquido que parecía caramelo rojo. Pero no era caramelo. Me levante entre temblores y acariciándome el estómago noté que todas las venas azules de su mano se marcaban, estaba descalza y casi desnuda, lloraba. Las cuencas de sus ojos se veían vacías.

Caí un paso atrás pero parpadeé de una forma rápida y ella estaba frente a mi rostro con su rostro rojo pero vivo y encarnado, normal, se veía borrosa, tenía sed, estuve por ponerme un puño de nieve en la boca. Volví a cerrar los ojos y la horrible visión volvió, Mikasa no tenía ojos, gemí bajo pero al terminar ella me tomaba de la mano para levantarme y estaba como ida. Como vacía, con los ojos marchitos y la ropa regada, solo el camisón.

-Eren…

Miré a todos lados, el bosque se evaporaba, ya no era el mismo bosque de antes, parecía estar más espeso, cada vez más oscuro los aboles más espesos sin opciones de caminar entre ellos, con grandes y frondosas copas, no acorde a la época del año, enormes árboles, la noche apenas trasluciendo entre sus copas, gigantes piedras a los alrededores y la lejana luz de un faro, de una pequeña y débil llama que alumbraba todo lo que daba vueltas. Como de pasar de un claro a otro lugar completamente distinto. Enfoqué lo mejor posible con mi deteriorada visión y los derrames de mis ojos.

Estaba frente a mí la encantadora visión de una casa pequeña, poco enterrada dentro de una roca, como si la casa estuviera dentro y la estructura por encima, como un cartón que cubriera el interior, con una puerta de madera maltrecha y negra, ventanas que parecían adornadas con manzanas en las canastas afuera, enredaderas secas y polvosas cubriendo los techos de los que colgaban lindos caramelos, o papeles brillantes que seguro tenían adentro comida deliciosa, parecía que derramaban miel por entre las grietas de la casa, y que se acumulaban pequeñas hojas de azúcar, o copos de nieve. Mientras me levantaba y miraba con la boca abierta, Mikasa me apretaba los dedos de la mano con fuerza.

Y las luces de la casa parecían frascos de mermelada de durazno, adornando el camino para que llegáramos hasta ella, alentándonos a dar la primera zancada. Y nuestros ojos abiertos, nuestras cuencas saltonas, las bocas resecas, la piel manchada y el hambre en la punta de las tripas, todo gritaba que queríamos comer, que teníamos días sin probar nada decente y que nos íbamos a morir si no llegábamos a esa casa muy pronto. Jadeé en busca de aire, pero solo conseguí escupir saliva roja y dar el primer paso.

Había terminado descalzo, con una pequeña bata de pijama blanca.

La puerta chilló, no me detuvo, jalé a mi acompañante y dimos otro paso y ahí en la puerta destazada de madera y mermelada y miel, el vapor del humo negro que brotó por entre todos los huecos, las estrellas plateadas que adornaban el calor de las humaradas, o el frío helado que congelaba la piel solo con sentirlo, pero que en realidad se transformaba en la cola de la capa negra, como un manto de estrellas, de cielo negro, el más negro, la más profunda oscuridad que burbujeaba como nube de abajo pero cubría unos fuertes hombros, y mostraba un cuello blanco y largo, palurdo y azulado, un rostro firme y macabro, unos ojos pequeños, agudos, perfilados, con pequeñas líneas de insensatez y locura, la boca curva en una sonrisa diminuta, los ojos pintarrajeados de negro, que escurría un poco por el lagrimal, tanta palidez en la cara y tanta negrura en el pelo lacio y aplacado que se movía con el viento pero se veía tan vital, tan insalubre. Tan perfecto.

La mano que salió de entre las cortinas de la capa de oscuridad era tan blanca como la cara, tan tentativa como llamativa, con las finas uñas largas, encarnadas en los dedos, blancas y limpias y la palma desgastada de tanto sujetar dos paletas de caramelo macizo. Mikasa jadeó con impertinencia mientras sus pies chistaban en el piso y me jalaba rumbo a donde la casa dejaba de parecer apetitosa, pero conserva el olor del dulce y de la comida, y alejaba cualquiera de mis olores o dolores.

-Vengan niños…

La voz era atrayente, envolvente, hablaba sabiendo que sería obedecida.

La lengua rosa entre los labios.

Y cuando llegamos a la puerta y tocamos los primeros peldaños de madera miré tan fijamente a esa persona que la piel se me erizó, sentí que iba a morir ahí mismo, pero que quería hacerlo. Que me iba a comer y que si miraba arriba las pupilas me traicionarían, pero lo hice con terror y los frascos de mermelada no eran más que cráneos viejos y polvosos que rodeaban la casa, con una vela en el interior y la luz alumbraba sus ojos vacíos y sus narices arrancadas.

Eso, dio un paso enfrente y nos atrapó entre sus brazos, como si fuésemos sus hijos perdidos, las paletas se evaporaron pero sus manos se recargaron en nuestros hombros mientras susurraba con delicia sobre nuestros lóbulos, y luego con la afilada y mojada lengua recorría cada centímetro de mi mejilla mientras me veía con una adoración pagana, insana, dolorosa y hermosa, calurosa y fría. Tan extraña y pegajosa, nos miró con una sonrisa de dientes enteros, como perlas en una boca de carmín, rodeada de un halo oscuro, pero brillante.

-Mi niño – susurró pegado a mi oreja.

Jalándome un poco más y más adentro de la casa, pero sin moverse siquiera del piso, la puerta ya estaba tras nuestras espaldas, tras su espalda y nos abrazaba aun con una fuerza desorbitante y con un cariño exhortante, con su mirada exorcizada. Mikasa se había orinado mientras tocaba la mano de eso y la pegaba a su mejilla. Me caí de rodillas sobre la madera sin más fuerza y dejando de mirarle, me volteé a ver el techo, madera, oscuridad, velas, murciélagos muertos, austera y frascos, terrorífica. Espeluznante.

-No comerás más piedras.

No iba a comer nada.

* * *

N/A: Espero que les haya gustado, pequeña introducción del brujo y ya saben no coman piedras. Gracias por sus reviews, sus favs y sus follows. Son lo mejor que me ha pasado.


	3. Noche tres

**Danse Macabre**

 _Levi x Eren_

— **Capitulo 3—**

 **Esta noche no vamos a contenernos**

 **Haciendo camino a los anormales** **,** **dando a todos un ataque al corazón**

Cuando mi cerebro volvió a tener reacción dentro de mi cuerpo y finalmente mis pesados parpados se levantaron, era como si hubiese pasado una eternidad, un siglo intenso con el simple hecho de parpadear, a mí alrededor las cosas se iluminaban lentamente, mientras resplandecían y chisporroteaban diversos sonidos que inundaban mi proximidad con los objetos. Sobre la mesa mis manos, la primera cosa sólida que vi. Estaba sentado en un banco, con la cabeza sobre la tabla y frente a mí un chorreadero, chiquero, de perlas y comida, una mesa de comedor, con sillas de madera, muy pequeña. Frente a mí la imagen aterradora de Mikasa, tragando como un cerdo.

Pan cortado, con olor a ajo y pimienta, hundido en el caldo cremoso y viscoso que se metía a la boca, con los cachetes rellenos, las comisuras de la boca despilfarrando comida, la nariz escurriendo mocos y el pelo todo envuelto en comida.

En sus manos piezas de pollo que no dudaba en meterse a la boca, aun a costa de producirse arcadas.

Seguíamos dentro de la casa, detrás de mí la puerta por la que habíamos entrado, estantes y una cocina pegada a lo que parecía una ventana cubierta con cortinas, luz cálida brotando de velas que no alcanzaban a percibirse. Mis tripas chillando.

Un plato fue deslizado frente a mí con suavidad, chirrido suave de la porcelana contra la mesa, una sopa igual a la de mi hermana se presentó ante mí, como cremosa y de color gris, con pedazos de champiñones y una cuchara de metal se vislumbró frente a mis ojos, sujetada por una mano en exceso blanca y temblorosa, con venas marcadas y uñas largas. Giré los ojos para mirarlo, sentado en la cabecera, observándome con sus ojos deshechos y sus pestañas intensas, la cuchara llena de sopa fue acercada a mi boca con una sonrisa imperceptible en la comisura de sus labios.

Sentí el olor de la comida. Miré a mi hermana, como un cerdo tragando sin poder detenerse, aguantando las ganas de vomitarse encima, mirándome con ojos necesitados, como si no pudiera parar y no quisiera hacerlo. Necesitada de más y luego mi estómago se volteó asqueado.

Negué de una forma imperceptible, mirándolo muy bien a los ojos. Sus pupilas brillaron, su ceja bajó confundida.

—No — la voz de hilo que salía de mi garganta me atragantó, la sequedad de mi boca, la extrañeza de mis cuerdas vocales al vibrar.

Estaba confundido, movió de nuevo la cuchara a mi boca, acerándola y acercándose, subiendo una rodilla sobre la tabla de la mesa, con su capa de oscuridad impregnándose en las cosas, y sus parpados temblando. Su boca medio abierta, su lengua rozando sus labios, sus dientes brillosos, jadeante ofreciéndome la comida.

— ¿No? — preguntó con voz confundida

—No.

El descontento se reflejó en su rostro. La cuchara calló de su mano, como si esta acabara de dejar de responderle, la sopa se escurrió por la mesa, produciendo un chapoteo asqueroso que cayó en la cara de Mikasa, que siguió comiendo sin importar. El agarró su muñeca y la acarició muy despiadadamente enterrando las uñas y jalando la piel, mirándose y jadeando bajo. El terror invadió mi ser cuando volvió a mirarme, me cubrí con las manos el rostro, sentí su mirada clavarse sus excitados ojos grises, su sonrisa macabra y su furia en el ceño fruncido, no pude respirar, sentía que me atragantaba, me faltaba el aire, el oxígeno desaparecía, llorando lentamente, sin poder decir nada, sentí sus frías y blancas manos sorbe mi mentón, apretándolo fuertísimo.

Mi hermana gemía mientras comía y yo jadeaba en busca de consuelo.

Dejando completamente de lado la cuchara llevó mi rostro hasta el plato casi pegándolo a la comida. Incitándome a que la lamiera como un animal, a que me comportara igual que Mikasa, sujetando con brutalidad mi quijada y retomando la cuchara comenzó a gemir bajo, pegándola a mi boca, esperando a que mis labios se abrieran. Con los ojos tan fuertemente cerrados solo pude sentir su cálido aliento, duro y brusco.

— El hombre saciado desprecia el panal de miel; Pero al hambriento todo lo amargo es dulce.

Sin abrir la boca ni un milímetro desvié la cabeza, apartando su mano con poca fuerza y meneando la mesa al grado que la sopa quedó regada sobre la tabla, tan rápido como pude me percaté de que su mano se alejaba, le miré, estaba extrañado, temblaba un poco, intentaba mantenerse en calma, pero sus ojos reflejaban el desprecio, estaba furioso por mi desprecio.

El caldo quedó derramado, junto con toda la demás comida, esparcida entre el piso de madera y la mesa, y el no dejaba de mirar con horror el desastre, tenía sangre en el labio, estaba mordiéndoselo de forma absurda y dura, cerré los ojos intentado dejar de mirar, sentí sus uñas clavarse en mi nuca y la oscuridad profunda invadirme cuando estrelló mi rostro suavemente contra la comida de la mesa.

— ¡Limpia, limpia, limpia! — me ordenó — ¡Con tu lengua, limpia!

¡No podía! No podía ni abrir la boca, el sabor salado de mis lágrimas desbordaba lo inhumano, mis manos temblaban, no podía comer, solo de ver a Mikasa sabía que no debía hacerlo, que no era buena idea. Que no lo tenía que hacer.

No, no, no.

Rápidamente tomé mi propia ropa y comencé a deshacerme de la comida que estaba en el piso, el me miró y yo lo miré, estaba jadeando con la cuchara en la mano, mientras yo más limpiaba más batidillo en la mesa se formaba, mis ojos derramaron lágrimas. Era imposible, este era el fin, tenía los ojos rojos, el aliento entrecortado, el dolor en mis manos y en mis pies, y su capa me asfixiaba, me producía temor y pude vislumbrar un brillo en el bolsillo de su capa pero baje la mirada cuando lo sentir subirse de nuevo a la mesa.

— ¡Tu come! — Ordenó a Mikasa tirándola del cabello y colocando su cara contra el plato, ella comenzó a lamerlo como perro — ¡Come más, come mucho y no te detengas!

Miré mi ropa llena de caldo y porquería y me cubrí la boca, era como ver a un carnicero y a un cerdo él la miraba como si fuera comida, ella comía sin detenerse, gemía de angustia y de dolor, se tardaba en tragar y guturales sonidos soltaba cuando estaba por devolver. Mirar su rostro era apreciar la desesperación, el asco y la necesidad, moco, comida, sopa, grasa y cabello todo por todos lados y la boca llena a más no poder, lloraba y se atragantaba. Percibí su desesperación. Las paredes estaban siendo quemadas por el ardor del humo de su capa y la luz temblorosa, doloroso silencio y jadeos atragantados, angustia dentro de las uñas y la comida manchando todo mi cuerpo. Asqueado me hice ovillo mientras el suelo me engullía dentro de la propia cabaña.

Volví a sentir sus manos sobre mi cabello.

Mikasa lloraba, escuché sus gemidos a lo lejos. Entre tanto mi frágil y destripado cuerpo estaba siendo arrastrado por el piso, mirando el comedor alejándose a mi hermana comer como una desquiciada, con una sonrisa frágil, las paredes profundas y altas del pasillo, me recordaban la grandeza de los árboles del exterior el techo redondo a sus copas, los búhos mirándome a esas luces blancas que destellaban de vez en cuando con puntos negro, que hacían las de pupilas y el tintineo de las llaves, el rechinido de la puerta, junto con la profunda oscuridad de la habitación que se cernía imponente mientras aún era arrastrado, hasta que el cerro la puerta y me miro de arriba abajo.

No sé qué había en la habitación, pero olía a invierno, olía al frio y al humo, al vapor que sale de la boca cuando no hay nada más en tu interior que deba salir. A extrañas hierbas, a algo delicioso, que no sabes que es. Porque la maldad huele bien, huele bien para que no lo rechaces.

Era increíble verlo, era como una aparición desconsiderada, descarada frente a mi cara, cubriéndome con la oscuridad de su ropa, la suavidad de la tela que desprendía un aroma tan intenso, a incienso, a humo, a fuego, a frio. El contraste me abrumaba, ver sus ojos me desquicia, estaba pateando cuando lo sentí quitarme la ropa manchada de comida, estaba pataleándole en las piernas, cuando en realidad no sentía nada. Y solo hipnotizado por lo gris oscuro de sus ojos, las ojeras desgraciadas y su sonrisa incrédula. Lo vi meterse el dedo anular a la boca, entrar a sus labios y jugar con su lengua, profundizar en su garganta y la saliva que broto de sus labios era transparente, resbalaba por su mentón y su cuello, luego se volvió lentamente roja, se tiñó como el agua con sangre. Primero como polvo luego mezcla de dragones y finalmente el líquido rojo escurría sobre mi mejilla.

Su mano manchada y su dedo anular sujetaban una paleta una paleta de caramelo rojo, que parecía derretirse y escurrir por entre su boca, se la estaba comiendo frente a mí, se veía tan deliciosa, él estaba encima de mí, yo no tenía ropa y una paleta jugaba en su lengua, me miró. Sonrió. Asintió y yo sin pensarlo, sujetándome los pulmones con la mano, jugando con el líquido rojo que se derramaba en mi boca acepté a probarla.

—Niño bueno, Eren — y la boca de eso se acercó a la mía con indecencia, saqué la lengua abriendo la boca completamente, sus uñas se clavaron en mis mejillas y la paleta entró a mi boca.

La movió por toda esta, sin dejar de mirarme de cerca y sonreírme con escalofríos que iban desde mis pies hasta mi nuca, la paleta sobre mi lengua, acariciando mis mejillas, delineando mis dientes, mi paladar, mi garganta, entrando y saliendo, mi boca llenándose de líquido rojo y pegajoso. El levanto el labio inferior y me mostró sus dientes bañados de caramelo rojo, lloré en silencio y dejé que el dulce se consumiera en mi boca. Sin saber si era azúcar, si era sangre, si era un hechizo, solo me lo tragué hasta que sentir que de mi boca brotaba espuma blanca que las cobijas de la cama a la que había llegado me halaban hacia abajo y que la paleta desaparecía, y su cara también desaparecía de entre mi visión.

Me mostraba que la paleta no era más que su delicioso dedo cubierto en la roja sangre de su boca.

Al abrir los ojos esta vez fue distinto, fue como volver de un ataque al corazón, como si un camino se hubiera abierto ante mi visión todo se encontrara iluminado, la oscuridad se hubiera disipado, la luz que emitían los cráneos desaparecía y estaba inseguro de cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que había llegado a ese lugar. ¿Un día, dos o tres?

Por instinto me llevé la mano a la boca, solo para percatarme que estaba vacía y perfecta. Y todo limpio.

Me incorporé.

Mis manos se aferraron a las cobijas de la cama amplia y llena de pieles suaves, animales peludos y el calor de su pelo, la madera limpia y lustrada de todos los muebles, las cortinas de color vino decorando todo el cuarto, velas en cada una de las esquinas, pegadas a candelabros llenos de cera derretida y mechas gastadas. Vacía, en el sentido estricto. Solo adornada por muebles austeros que parecían vacíos, y ahí frente a mis pies estaba mi ropa. Limpia y perfumada, como a cereza. La tomé y la estreché contra mi cuerpo, el pantalón parecía nuevo, la camisa igual, los zapatos de cuero estaban perfectos. Los miré de nuevo, asegurándome de que no se trataba de una ilusión, de ningún truco y me puse el conjunto.

Al bajar de la alta cama me percaté de que tanto había uno que subir para acostarse. Era una cama alta, por miedo no moví las cobijas, temiendo encontrarme con la verdad encima de lo que estaba durmiendo, una pila de cadáveres humanos, los cuerpos podridos de los animales a los que pertenecían esas pieles. Cualquier tipo de cosa horripilante me arrebataba cada uno de los suspiros del pecho. Tambaleando me alejé de la cama y me acerque al pomo de la puerta negra. Estaba tan perfectamente pintada, que casi parecía que el árbol había tenido las raíces negras, tanto que el cromo quemaba mis dedos cuando gire el pomo dorado, el pasillo se extendió ante mí. Espeluznante como diabólico, estoico y destructivo, pero alineado y circular. Largo interminable, pero se veía la cocina. Se veía el comedor. Se veían dos puertas a cada lado del pasillo de madera roja. Y la luz cálida, blanca, como entrando de las ventanas, del sol, en todo lo que hacia las de recibidor.

La puerta chilló y se cerró cuando di un paso afuera. Se cerró sola, mi corazón dio un vuelco pero valientemente di más zancadas, solo para alejarme de la longitud de los ladrillos rojos, y acercarme a la familiaridad del lugar de las comidas.

Era opresivo, como caminar en una cazuela de montañas, incluso un poco curveado el piso, los azulejos rojos, como manchados de verde, que te hundían y dificultaba la respiración, pero solo se trataban de cinco zancadas, parecía más, y cuando sentías que ya estas hundiéndote hasta el fondo, que se abrirían los azulejos y te tragarían las raíces, la tierra, las lombrices y la arena movediza estaba justo ante el comedor. Lograbas respirar de nuevo, no era el mismo aire, por una parte el incienso y las hierbas te consumían, el humo y el frio. En la cocina el calor era la presencia principal, había un olor a cera, a orégano, tal vez.

No se notaba la calidez.

Mikasa seguía ahí. Me detuve escasos segundos para apreciarla, ver la diferencia entre la niña que había visto antes, la que se desnudaba viéndome y la que estaba en esa jaula, de barrotes dorados, colgando del candelabro de velas de cráneo, con las mechas apagadas. Una jaula grande sobrevolando mi cabeza, como la de un pájaro. Ella estaba ahí, con los ojos entrecerrados pero la mano dentro de la boca, el pan en la otra y el cabello hecho un revoltijo.

No dejaba de comer.

— ¿No vas a dejarlo?

—No quiero.

—No puede.

Instantáneamente fue como si el hielo hubiera cubierto la superficie de cada cosa, una brisa helada te congelara la punta de los dedos y cada poro de tu cuerpo fuera impregnada con un minúsculo copo de nieve, el olor regreso, ese frio helado, delicioso y extraño. Extravagante, la oscuridad se hizo evidente, mi espalda sintió escalofríos y sus manos se posaron en mis hombros con una suavidad deslumbrante, como si dos témpanos de hielo hubieran caído sobre mí. Me inmovilizaran, un halo de humo negro cubrió dos centímetros del piso, su cálida presencia detrás de mí me hizo gemir.

Pude sentirlo sonreír.

—Ya ha estado quemando en mí la marca, necesito escuchar el sonido que solo los adeptos pueden escuchar, las campanas de los lunes que me guíen hasta allá ahora.

Se movió con gracia y elegancia, de atrás hacia adelante rodeándome como a un poste que era imposible mover. Aun cuando parecía el día su capa brillaba como la noche, las plumas que poseía en el cuello bailaban un poco, como pabilo de velas negras, las joyas azules incrustadas en medio del cuello resaltaban, como si estuvieran hechos del iris de los ojos más azules. Sus manos, su cuerpo escondido bajo esa capa, por fin quedo a la vista cuando el mismo movió el manto a un lado y las estrellas que parecían tener bordadas centellearon.

Fue como si fuera la primera vez que lo viera.

— ¿Ya me miras, ya no te asusto?

—Siempre me aterrorizarías.

—Bien.

Pero tenía en el cuello semejante arreglo, parecían los eslabones de una cadena muy grande, que unían cada uno de los adornos azules, plumas en toda la parte superior, adornando el alto cuello de la capa, mostrando su blanco cuello pero deslizándose como un collar alto. En los brazos que salían de la capa no solo había piel, también se mostraba una preciosa tela negra que envolvía sus brazos, y en la muñeca la decoración de tela azul turquesa con rombos, más piedras azules y plumas colgando de estas, en el centro de su atuendo, una amplia toga con un cinturón grueso de hebilla plateada, la ropa decorada con el mismo patrón extraído del azul de la cola de las sirenas, brillante y tornasol y el plateado de los más finos hilos. Sus manos tenían anillos.

No era que yo no hubiera notado su ropa antes. Es que antes no vestía así, ahora arrebataba el aliento, ahora se veía tortuosamente perceptible, jadeante y agonizante belleza que cubría su cuerpo, la destreza de sus ropas, el brillo y la capa, maldita capa, cubriéndolo de su esplendorosa forma.

La garganta se me cerró.

—Ahora me iré, cuando vuelva quiero que hayas preparado la comida, todo lo que está en el almacén debe estar servido, abras limpiado cada mota de polvo y pulido cada centímetro del piso, no husmearas, ni miraras aquello que no debas de mirar, porque mis ojos todo lo ven, no hablaras, ni cantaras, ni silbaras. Todos los platos tendrás que guardar, cada pedazo de hoja quemaras y cuando encuentres sobre la mesa todas las espigas de trigo limpiaras y remojaras, luego juntaras y pondrás a secar. Con un trapo la mesa has de limpiar, y cuando eso termines, las velas encenderás, con ninguno de los cráneos hablaras, ni a los animales mimaras. Y escúchame bien, que si todo eso no está hecho cuando vuelva… te comeré. Y no juego cuando digo que te comeré.

Tragué saliva, sumiso y desconcertado, admirando sus ojos fríos, sus labios moverse y formar Ada palabra con exactitud y precisión, hablaba para ser obedecido. Miraba cuando debía de mirar, sonreía con locura cuando notaba mi palidez, mi sudor y mis temblores. Se sentía complacido. Asentí mínimamente y el volvió a mirarme con cautela, alzando una ceja con curiosidad, mientras la sonrisa altiva se expandió en su rostro blanco, y sus ojos negros perforaban lo infantil de mi cuerpo. Sus huellas en el piso se quedaban pegadas por dos segundos y cuando me di cuenta a su lado había una serie de campanas. Solo que no podía verlos, los percibía. Él debía escucharlas.

Se dio la vuelta, cubriendo toda su ropa con la capa negra y alejándose, la aldaba de la puerta se abrió chillando con horror y luego se cerró para dejarnos a solas.

— ¿Parecía de mejor humor, no? — preguntó Mikasa con lagrimillas en las mejillas y la mano en la boca, como si quisiera comerse el brazo.

—Es de día. — supuse extrañado, repentinamente más calmado.

Parece que él se encuentra mejor cuando es de día, menos lucido en las noches. Más intranquilo, menos calmado, menos cortes, menos hablador. ¡Pero que me ha dado una cantidad imposible de trabajo para saber a qué hora vuelve! Corró como en círculos intentando ver qué debo hacer, a donde ir, como empezar, como alejarme de sus garras sobre mi piel, de sus dientes sobre mi carne. Y como por instinto mire todas las velas apagadas, mi curiosidad se picó y me di cuenta que había un ingreso de luz. Que había algo que me decía que era de día pero que no sabía que era. Mire por todo el lugar, había solo una ventana encima de la cocina.

Tomé un banco de madera medio roída y mire las cortinas, de atrás de ellas venia la luz, una luz blanca impenetrable, lentamente las jalé para mirar detrás de estas.

No había nada.

Estaban selladas. Eran paredes, pero había cortinas. Mi corazón se aceleró, estaba a punto de un ataque, corrí hasta la puerta de enfrente y no había aldaba alguna, luego por el opresivo pasillo, angustiado hasta el cuarto, a los ventanales para correr las ventanas y darme cuenta que solo había ladrillos tras ellas. Pero que en cada una de estas había dibujadas tres comadrejas.

En las dos ventanas había una comadreja blanca, una naranja y una negra.

* * *

N/A: Sé que no soy clara en este aspecto pero el hecho es que Mikasa al comer la comida que Levi le ofreció terminó hechizada de forma que ahora _no puede_ parar de comer, en el original hansell y gretell la bruja busca engordar a hansel, algo así busca Levi. Eren rechaza la comida lo que lo hace evadir el hechizo, Levi siente frustración pero también respeto al no poder obligarlo y le da de comer eso que sacó de su boca, que es otro hechizo… ese sirve para otra cosa.

 **¡GRACIAS POR SU REVIEWS, FOLLOWS Y FAVS! Perdonenme por no contestarlos, pero lo haré lo más pronto posible. Lo juro, las amo, mil gracias por todo su apoyo.**


	4. Noche cuatro

**Danse Macabre**

 _Levi x Eren_

— **Capitulo 4—**

 **Lo que necesitas es un poco de disciplina**

 **Y tengo una fuerte dosis de la medicina correcta**

''Mikasa, oye Mikasa… ¿te acuerdas? ¿Puedes recordarlo…? Lo que tu madre y tu padre te contaban de las brujas cuando aún no morían. Yo recuerdo, recuerdo lo que decías, lo que decían, lo que murmuraba la gente. ¿Verdad? ¿Recuerdas? En el pueblo todo el mundo lo decía a susurros, era casi imperdonable hablar de ellas… no porque no existieran, o por la iglesia. Porque mencionarlas era convocarlas. ¿Recuerdas? Nos dijeron que si decías el nombre de una bruja tres veces llega por ti, y te obliga a firmar en el libro de pieles, te toma de la muñeca y te clava las uñas, te acuesta sobre la paja y te obligan a beber sangre… ¿Sabes? Que las brujas se llevan a los niños pequeños de las cunas, los machacan y se beben sus entrañas, les cortan sus penes y se los comen a mordidas, que puedes poner unas tijeras debajo de la almohada para que no se lo lleven, pero ¿Sabes? Las brujas guardan sus tijeras en los bolsillos… ''

—Eren, Eren, Eren.

El brujo era distinto en las noches. Era muy distinto que en la mañana, ayer recientemente me había parecido una criatura despiadada y desolada cuyo más grande anhelo era la destrucción de los seres humanos y dejarse consumir por el odio y la locura. A la mañana siguiente tenía una actitud más tranquila, una ropa menos desagradable y un suave aroma, era como si por las mañanas se tranquilizara. Pero ya era la noche, de nuevo, y él tenía la misma mirada extraña y horripilante de antes. El ambiente pesado y escabroso regresaba junto con su presencia, cuando volvió a aparecer la desagradable manija de la puerta, esa boca con dientes afilados sujetando la cadena con el hueso, el cual soltó y la puerta se abrió chillando como gritos de almas mancilladas.

—Has hecho una cantidad impresionante de trabajo en un tiempo poco favorable — se sentó en la silla de madera más cercana a la mesa —, ¿Cómo conseguiste hacer todo eso?

— ¿Está complacido? — murmuré dejando la comida en la mesa, ignorando la pregunta.

Le molestó, me vio con ojos desquiciantes y las ojeras de sus ojos se intensificaron, me encogí por instinto y mis manos temblaron, era como si una bola de asqueroso miedo se atorara en mi tráquea y me hiciera querer llorar. A los pocos segundos dejó de apuñalarme con los ojos y se mordió la uña del dedo pulgar.

—No serás un niño bendito ¿Verdad? No me gustan los niños que están benditos, si eres un niño bendito vete de inmediato… pero no hueles…

El silencio me abrumó mientras deje la última cazuela de comida, ¿Era prudente responder con la verdad o con una mentira que podría salvarme? ¿Qué tan desdichado a ser descubierto podía estar? ¿Cuál sería la pena de la mentira? Seguir en este encierro trabajando con miedo y terror, viendo a mi hermana presa del peor de los hechizos, desbordando locura e irracionalidad. Sintiendo asco de cada pedazo de comida que pasaba por sus manos hambrientas.

—No estoy bendito — bajé la mirada

—Ho, ho… — el brujo puso el codo en la mesa y se recargó suavemente. Mirándome con sus profundos y grandes ojos, afilados y letales ladeó la cabeza un poco y se lamió el labio —. Y yo que pensaba que necesitabas disciplina… mañana tu carga de tareas será mucho mayor, si no hay bendiciones no hay que temer ¿Verdad?

—Si…

Frunció el ceño de poco a poco hasta que su entrecejo quedó completamente arrugado y sus ojos inflexivos posados sobre mi rostro se apartaron hacia la comida que reposaba intacta frente a él. No temía que no le agradara el sabor, en realidad no estaba ni seguro de si él podía sentir los sabores, decían que los brujos no comían porque no sentían el sabor, que por eso comían y bebían otro tipo de cosas nada apetitosas, pero el parecía tener… interés particular en la comida. Levantó el plato de comida con ambas manos y luego puso sus botas sobre el banquillo, para finalmente subirse a la mesa y pasarle el plato a Mikasa, que lo recibió con manos ansiosas y la boca seca. Luego volvió a inclinarse como una rana y a tomar otro, y otro, alimentándola. Hasta que la jaula quedó repleta de comida y Mikasa jadeaba de hambre pero lloraba de desesperación.

Volvió a bajarse.

—Limpia — gruñó tapándose la cara.

Tomé rápidamente un trapo de algodón que estaba recargado sobre la pileta de agua y lo puse donde él se había parado en la mesa, lo escuché murmurar bajito, cosas para sí mismo, después de limpiar coloque más comida frente a él y me aparte lo más rápido posible temiendo estar interrumpiendo una maldición, o un conjuro. Pero el ya no reaccionó ante nada, solo miró la comida de nuevo, tomo el tenedor y comenzó a picar poco a poco las verduras, metiéndolas en la boca sin entusiasmo, como si de pronto se hubiera quedado sin vida o energía.

La cuchara que levantó y llevó hacia su boca no se veía apetitosa, nada en la mesa era digerible, todo me daba ganas de potar.

Pero se detuvo justo antes de meterla a la boca y un chapoteó brincó en el plato, un trozo de pan había caído de la jaula de arriba, Mikasa había tirado una migaja de pan y se había caído en el plato, tenía la mano estirada entre los barrotes intentando llegar hasta el desperdicio que había votado como si pudiéramos regresarle esa Mikasa.

El brujo miró su sopa, vio la migaja y luego sonrió. Las comisuras de su boca se curvearon suavemente, apenas visibles, para luego volverse macabras.

— ¿Acaso no te enseñaron a no desperdiciar la comida…? — puso el pie encima de la mesa, de nuevo, uno por uno de sus zapatos subieron hasta quedar casi sobre toda la comida de nuevo.

Arrastrando la capa humeante por entre los platillos, que parecían no mancharse con la comida, y el aura del cuarto cambio. Las velas disminuyeron su luz, apenas alumbraban suavemente, parpadeantes. Asustadas. Como si quisieran esconderse dentro de los cráneos humanos, dentro de las mechas negras. Y el humo de la capa caía como una cascada, cubriéndolo todo, dificultando la respiración. Comencé a alejarme suavemente cuando vi que la luz de las paredes se volvía negruzca y el brujo… jadeaba...

Sacaba sus manos temblorosas de entre la muy hermosa capa, sonriendo, mostrando todos los dientes, moviendo las manos hasta el bolsillo de la capa, un bolsillo brilloso pero imperceptible que estaba ahí guardando algo. Jaló con la mano las tijeras de adentro, que brillaron poderosas, limpias, rechinantes de limpio, plateadas y grandes. Picudas y peligrosas.

Me pegué contra la pared con autentico miedo.

Mirando la oscuridad de las paredes.

—Estos niños necesitan disciplina.

Su largo brazo derecho se metió por entre los barrotes dorados y jaló con fuerza absoluta la mano blanca de Mikasa, cuyo rostro quedó pegado contra las rejas, aplastado de a poco y la comida pegándosele por la ropa, sin espacio para moverse, la bola de fuego que giraba alrededor de la jaula dorada centelleo hasta extinguirse, lentamente, con chispas, y volar agonizante hasta que cayó al suelo… convirtiéndose en lo que parecía ser un sapo quemado y marchitándose, que se consumió hasta las cenizas en el piso, dejando una marcha negra aguada.

Me tapé la boca con las manos, inconsciente de cuando habían comenzado a brotar las lágrimas saladas y gordas de mis ojos, manchándome todo el rostro y mis mejillas blancas, infartado por el espanto de ver al brujo reír mientras jalaba los dedos traslucidos de Mikasa. Alzando las tijeras plateadas y eligiendo bien entre qué espacio meterlas, solo jugando con la punta afilada pellizcando la piel de los lados, las gotillas de sangre lentamente comenzaron a pintar las tijeras, las lágrimas de Mikasa se hicieron esperar…

Los gritos no.

Su fuerza no era nada.

No había nada que pudiera hacer para alejar su mano, la fuerza con la que se la sujetaban era sumisa. Y la tijera volvió a levantarse, ignorando todo el procedimiento para prensar el dedo y con una fuerza de leñador comenzar a apretar, haciendo que el hueso tronara, pero imposible que se desprendiera, comenzó a retorcer las tijeras mientras estiraba el dedo.

Mikasa gritaba.

Me perforaba los oídos.

Quería cerrar los ojos, correr, esconderme. Dejar de mirar.

Por fin pude ver lo blanco del hueso y como se fracturaba poco a poco por la fuerza de los giros y las tijeras y la sangre manchando sus manos, las tijeras. La cara agónica de mi hermana. Sufrimiento y dolor cuando el pequeño dedo blanco, que se metió al bolsillo.

Pero no termino ahí. No paro en ese momento, era imposible que se detuviera en ese momento. Movió las tijeras hasta que escogió otro de los dedos. Y me miro, preguntándome con los ojos si quería seguir mirando. No pude hacer nada, y esta vez con toda la fuerza cerro las tijeras, arrancándolo de tajo y saboreando el grito más espeluznante que haya escuchado, sufrí en silencio mientras bajaba la mirada y luego de rodillas, comencé solo a escuchar, a imaginar, con los ojos cerrados las manos sobre las orejas, mis labios se abrieron para comenzar a gritar también. Porque se alargó tanto, fue realmente eterno. No pude ni siquiera contar cual habría sido la cantidad de dedos que había arrancado de las manos de Mikasa, que también había dejado de gritar, ya solo gemía y jadeaba. Imagine que se castigó seria la muerta agónica, la desesperanza como la que yo sentía, pero no. Al poco rato pude abrir los ojos de nuevo, y todo estaba vacío.

La mesa la jaula, el comedor.

Apenas había una vela encendida, dos grandes ojos vacíos me miraban desde encima de la cocina, la calavera tenía la boca abierta y yo me limpie la boca, tenía saliva por todos lados.

Mirando atentamente, miré por la puerta y la aterradora aldaba, que me producía escalofrió, pero estaba ahí y entonces el brujo seguía aquí. La calavera mostró una suave luz azul verdosa, que comenzó a distribuirse uniformemente, alumbrando lo que de verdad me parecía un bulto en el piso. Pero en realidad no era más que el brujo, sentado sobre los azulejos, moviendo sus manos de un lado a otro por la tierra. Dándome la espalda.

Me levanté.

Curioso.

— ¿Dónde está Mikasa?

Se giró lentamente a mirarme, como si pareciera arrepentido, pero en realidad no lo estaba, tenía en su mano siete dedos, uno en la boca, que estaba comiéndose lentamente, las rodillas manchadas de sangre y ningún cuerpo enfrente, parecía que escribía algo pero no había nada ahí. Solo sus ojos grises perforándome a mí y al piso y una sonrisa pequeña extendiéndose por su cansado rostro. Mi corazón se agitó muy fuertemente, no sé si era terror o admiración, o curiosidad, pero la última me estaba matando, me acerqué más.

Luego la vi, Mikasa estaba ahora tirada bajo la mesa, con las manos aferradas la una a la otra, los ojos cerrados como candados y un semblante pacifico, además de haber sufrido ese martirio parecía tan dormida que no pude ni acercarme. Aunque no estaba muerta. No pensé que fuera a recuperarse, parecía que ahora su jaula estaría debajo de la mesa, me pregunte qué tan malo sería eso.

—Me cansé de los pájaros — murmuró bajo el brujo —. Ven, acércate…

Como si fuese una musa dejé de mirar a Mikasa de inmediato, tambaleándome me acerqué hasta donde él estaba sentado y cuando quedé solo a un par de centímetros, me di cuenta que ya no estaban aquellos sangrados dedos recién arrancados, que su boca seguía un poco llena de sangre y las tijeras en el bolsillo, pero nada logró apartarme. Menos cuando sus manos se posaron en la parte de atrás de mis rodillas, atrayéndome hasta su rostro, que recargó suavemente en mis piernas y luego me dejó encima de las cuyas, sentado, mirándolo a la cara.

— ¿No tienes hambre? — Me preguntó con mucha suavidad, pegando mi rostro a su pecho, mirando las gemas azules de iris.

—No tengo.

—No has comido nada desde que llegaste… ¿Por qué no tienes hambre?

No pude evitar mover mi mano hasta su pecho y escuchar su palpitar, si es que podía escuchar algo, lo sentí acariciar mi cuerpo lentamente, su respiración agitada, fruncí el ceño muy lentamente, intentando responder su pregunta, sintiendo la ansiedad recorrer mi garganta, pero la leve sintonía con sus uñas acariciándome me puso atento. A mis propios latidos, a mis propias ideas y el flujo de mis pensamientos.

— ¿Por lo que me diste de comer? — Pregunté suavemente —, Tu sangre…

—Era un dulce caramelo — negó, aunque yo sabía que no era así —. Fuiste muy listo, mucho más listo que tu hermana, entrando aquí y negándote a comer todo lo que te ofrecí. Ahora ella esta embrujada, pero tú no, no tendrás hambre más mientras estés aquí… ¿No te gustaría probar más de eso que te di? Porque puedo darte mucho más…

Me quedé quieto sintiendo sus brazos rodearme. Lo miré desde abajo, su rostro perdido en la calavera que alumbraba todo con la mecha azul, verde, morada, las letras que aparecían en el piso que eran suaves líneas de cal, o de madera.

—No — respondí, vi sus largas y negras pestañas proyectar una sombra sobre sus mejillas —. Quiero hacerte una pregunta.

—Preguntas, castas preguntas. Puedes preguntar pero… puede que no te guste la respuesta — levantó su mano de mi pierna y me tomo de la barbilla —, además, quien mucho sabe más rápido se hace viejo.

Me quedé pensando cuidadosamente sus palabras, es de brujos querer evadir las respuestas. Luego me percaté del cómo podía estar tan cómodo entre sus brazos, con su capa, cuando hace menos de una hora, según mi reloj biológico, él había estado allá arrancándole los dedos a mi hermana adoptiva ¿Realmente me importaba tan poco? Entonces porque me traumaba de esa manera… no podía dejar sus palabras al aire, porque me soltó.

—Solo dos preguntas, lo prometo.

El brujo me miró, ladeando la cabeza y frunciendo el ceño suavemente. Hasta que asintió con la barbilla y yo suspiré un poco atemorizado, tal vez era mucho mi atrevimiento. Tal vez tenía que quedarme callado, no decir nada, pero mi boca se movía por sí sola, sin poder frenar terminé diciendo exactamente lo que pensaba. Era extraño como para comer no estaba dispuesto a abrirla, pero para conocerle… quería correr hasta el más pequeño riesgo.

— ¿Por qué hay unas comadrejas en las paredes de las ventanas?

Su rostro se deformó trágicamente. Mi espalda se tensó, lo suficiente como para sudar pero no tanto como para retractarme, poco podía hacer ahora si él ya estaba bajo los efectos de su personalidad retorcida y macabra, que tenía siempre pero se exacerbaba, jadee bajando la mirada, pero volviendo a él por curiosidad, su mirada ensombrecida y sus manos que habían dejado de tocarme estaban encajadas en el piso.

— ¿Estuviste husmeando? — jaló sus largas y afiladas uñas rosas sobre el piso, provocando un estruendoso chirrido y unas grietas retorcidas

—Tenía que limpia…

— ¡No me mientas! — Me gritó descubriéndolo de inmediato —. Niño indisciplinado…

—El sol entra pero no hay ventanas, la luz ilumina las mañanas pero no se puede ver nada tras ellas — me aferré a él, intentando abrazarlo con todas mis fuerzas, como queriendo detenerlo. Él se quedó estático al sentir mis dedos apretando su ropa —. El pomo de la puerta desaparece cuando te vas, yo solo quiero saber…

—Ya, ya — sentí su cálido aliento salir de la boca, tornándose casi en hielo a los pocos segundos -. Entonces una respuesta.

Nos levantamos lentamente. Me ayudó, tomándome de la mano me di cuenta que pensaba guiarme de nuevo atravesó de la casa, por el amplio pasillo redondeado, que cuando el pisaba parecía no encapricharse demasiado, era un poco dócil y no me alucinaba tanto. Y la luz detrás de nosotros se extinguía. Hasta que llegamos al cuarto del final. En el reinaba la oscuridad más absoluta, pero cuando entramos las velas se encendieron, turbándose por nuestra presencia. El me guio hasta la primera cortina y jalo de ella con suavidad.

Detrás de ella había cristal.

—Vidrio…

Las comadrejas estaban dibujadas, las tres.

—Las comadrejas son simples animales incomprendidos por todos, pero a mí me agradan en realidad. Esta roja es mi sol, la blanca es mi luz del día y la negra es la noche. Las ventanas nunca se abren y por los vidrios no se proyecta la luz, no me gusta la luz. Por eso ellas me indican que momento del día es… si ha amanecido, si es de noche o si ya salió el sol.

Me quedé observando los dibujos, desconocía como habían llegado ahí, o si es que las puertas y ventanas se sellaban solo cuando el brujo no estaba que parecía la más factible de todas las ideas. Pero ahí estaban, y en un segundo me pareció ver que se movían, que en realidad parpadeaban. Pero el cerro la cortina, el terciopelo rebanó mi nariz, y se volvió a poner de rodillas a mi altura para verme con sus ojazos salvajes.

— ¿La otra?

— ¿Cómo te llamas?

* * *

N/A: ¡Actualizo hoy sábado porque mañana no estaré en mi casa y no quiero dejarlas sin capítulo! Espero que les haya gustado y como siempre que les haya sacado por lo menos una mirada incomoda o un gesto en el entrecejo, y ya un sustito si es mucho pedir.

¡Hoy también subí un drabble llamado _Se mío_ si pueden y quieren vayan a buscarlo! Es una cosita cortitia…

Ya saben para que era el otro hechizo de Eren, el de la paleta era para que no estuviera hambriento.


	5. Noche cinco

**Danse Macabre**

 _Levi x Eren_

— **Capitulo 5—**

 **Soy dominante por definición**

 **Estoy encendido por tu sumisión**

Los dedos del brujo eran lentos, eficaces, insistentes. La forma en la que su espalda se inclinaba para dejar su rostro hasta mi altura y como tomó mi mentón, acariciando con el índice desde el cuello hasta la barbilla, clavando sus uñas un poco. Sin forma de concentrarme en ello, más viendo sus ojos penetrando mi rostro y sus labios cuarteados, pero perfectos. Su piel de porcelana y su sonrisa impúdica, podía notar que sus dientes eran blancos y afilados, perfectamente alineados. Sus pestañas eran muy gruesas y espesas, y su respiración era fría, como si estuviese congelado en el interior. Contuve la respiración incontables segundos, hasta que ladeó la cabeza.

—Te respondo eso si me dejas hacerte algo…

—¿Qué? — pregunté inocentemente

—Si me lo permites tu puedes presenciar… mi mejor don — lamió su labio superior, dejando un camino brillante de saliva que me hizo tambalear.

—Bueno. Pero respóndeme…

El brujo se alejó de mí una zancada, la capa que lo cubría comenzó a soltar humo, el mismo humo negruzco de oscuridad que agobiaba y asfixiaba, como si la noche comenzara a cubrirnos, y las estrellas del manto relampaguearan y hundieran la habitación en una forma distinta, poco uniforme, desubicable. Ya no era como estar al lado de una altísima cama era como estar sobre el fango, el bosque, en la oscuridad, tenebrosa. Tinieblas sin poder ver más allá de su capa. Solo con las estrellas alumbrando, su asombrosa proximidad y sus ojos se volvieron de una forma diferente, gatuna y como de ave nocturna. Su sonrisa de hiena se ensanchó hasta que se convirtió en una luna menguante.

—Yo soy… la lechuza que te siguió durante todo el bosque… que te observa desde la cima de los árboles. La comadreja que apartas cuando sientes que roban la comida. El conejo que persigues cuando el hambre te domina, la rata que matas para que el gato juegue y soy el gato que maúlla cuando la luna ilumina. Soy el sapo que pisas cuando no quieres que te siga, la araña de que el veneno te chuparías, la serpiente que sisea cuando observa a su presa. Pero sobre todo soy la lechuza, la lechuza negra que te ha seguido desde que entraste al bosque malo y que no viste porque tu hambre te hacia comer las piedras. Soy el brujo del bosque malo, soy un animal salvaje que no puede ser domado, cuyo nombre significa león pero no me llaman así. Más que por lo bajo Levi me suelen llamar.

Me gustó. Era fácil de pronuncia y de recordar, pero me gustó más que cuando el dejo de hablar la bruma lentamente comenzara a desaparecer, era como si su humor cambiara y se reflejara en el ambiente de la casa, me ponía los nervios, y comenzaba a hiperventilar pero era aterrador y estaba bien. Ahora conocía la verdad sobre su identidad, y aunque no me sentía con la valentía como para llamarlo por su nombre, asentí a secas. El me miró escrupulosamente por largos segundos hasta que de nuevo sentí que estábamos en el cuarto. Aparté la vista inmediatamente, pero no pude seguir adelante con eso, volvió a tomar mi muñeca y jalándome con fuerza levantó mi débil cuerpo hasta ponerlo encima de las pieles de la cama. La suavidad del pelo y el calor de la enorme cantidad me acogió de inmediato. El me miró de arriba abajo, y sonrió.

—No olvidaste nuestro trato, ¿verdad Eren?

—No Levi.

Abrió los ojos de sobremanera, sorprendido y extasiado, como si fuera la primera vez que alguien le llamara así en muchísimo tiempo, parecía descontento de alguna manera, y luego el eco del nombre resonó por la habitación, me di cuenta de que había algo en la habitación que repetía el sonido, algo que no sabía que era, pero que ya lo había escuchado antes. Llamándome a mí, repitiendo lo que decía, hablando, como muchas veces, como un eco. Las velas de mechas negras se tambaleaban. Levi las miró y levantó la mano, silenciando todas las velas, subiendo la rodilla en las pieles, acorralándome bajo el colchón. Levantó mis manos sujetándome con una de las suyas, por encima de mi cabeza.

—¿Te dejas hacer tan fácilmente? — gruñó suavemente

—No me puedo resistir.

—Cuanta sumisión… — gimió sintiendo esas palabras en todo su cuerpo, bajando la cara y pegándola a la mía —. Es tu hermana ¿verdad? Tú… realmente no la quieres…

Las extremidades me dejan de responder, no hay frio suficiente como para empezar a temblar y todas las velas deberían hacer algo más que alumbrar, pero se han callado y el frio en el que estoy me recuerda a mi casa. Y las palabras de… Levi me calan. Y no parece que vaya a callarse en el futuro próximo, está dispuesto a hablar, a subir la otra rodilla enjaulando mis piernas y a poner sus muñecas a cada lado de mi cabeza, inclinarse para hablarme… aún más cerca y siento su cabello rozarme la punta de la nariz.

—Siempre la has despreciado — continuó —. Sabes que ella es la culpable de tu miseria, que si ella jamás hubiera llegado a tu familia tu vida habría sido distinta y eso te hace odiarla. Nunca la has querido, tus padres la odiaron desde el momento en el que vieron que ella te deseaba, y eso te hizo odiarla más. No sientes ningún cariño por ella, cuando ves que le hago daño no sientes más que pena… y terror, de que te haga algo así a ti, no tienes ganas de protegerla ni de cuidarla. Su propia estupidez la convirtió en esto y tú no tienes remordimientos, pero tú… desearías que ella se fuera.

El silencio me abrumo, el aire que respiré se hizo as denso y pesado, sus ojos me hipnotizaban pero sus palabras destilaban verdad, me dolían las venas de las manos, sentí que me faltaba agua, aire, lo que fuera. Que estaba llorando y que sus ojos tenían pequeñas fumarolas como de tabaco. Sonreí medio de lado, intentando entender que era exactamente lo que quería decirme, que era lo que quería que le respondiera. Apretando las cobijas con mis manos medio dormidas que carecían de sangre.

—¿Quieres… deshacerte de ella? — Pregunté suavemente consciente de que su sonrisa estaba ensanchándose —, ¿Quieres comértela?

Abrió la boca, soltando una buena bocanada de aire frio, como si acabara de soltarle una patada en el estómago que le había producido una hermosa y retorcida sonrisa. Sus ojos brillaron como centelleando diamantes y sus uñas se deslizaron por las pieles hasta mis mejillas.

—Ya casi es fin de mes… _tengo_ que hacerlo — lo decía como un susurro quedo, necesitado, casi obsesivo.

—Si te digo que si… ¿Volveré a ver a mis padres?

Entonces me di cuenta que todo lo que me había dicho era cierto, todas esas sensaciones que me había producido Mikasa. Todo el odio y el rencor que realmente le guardaba, a sabiendas que mi vida pudo ser muy distinta si ella no hubiera interferido, que jamás quise ser su amante, ni su hermano, ni tener nada con ella y que por eso la quería lejos. Y no me importaba lo que pudiera pasarle. El brujo enterró mas sus dedos en mi piel, hundiéndolos y pegando su nariz con la mía, abriendo la boca lentamente, susurrando, articulando con cada musculo.

—Jamás verás a tus padres de nuevo — sentí que me quedaba sin aire al sentir la forma en la que sus ojos se abrían, la cercanía de su rostro —, y aun si dices que no, lo haré. Pero sabes que aun así tú quieres estar sin ella… quieres ser el único.

¿Cuántas verdades podía tener un brujo en la lengua? Cuantas palabras reales podía soltar solo con poner su respingada y suave nariz sobre la mía, sus largas uñas en mi piel, sus piernas rodeándome, su capa hondeando entre nosotros, creando el efecto de cueva de oscuridad, de manto de estrellas iluminado, y las velas volvieron a susurrar algo. Una cosa.

 _Único._

—Hazlo.

Sentí, casi sus labios sobre mi piel, pero suavemente se deslizó, como un halo de viento sobre mi mejilla hasta llegar a mi oreja y morder con sus blancos, afilados, peligrosos dientes, el lóbulo de mi oreja y lamiéndolo con su larga y mojada lengua, hasta que la deslizó en el oído y comenzó a lamerlo muy lentamente, muy estimulante y masajeadora, dejando todo húmedo y pegajoso mientras me entumía y mi piel se ponía erizada, aguantando las ganas de llorar y de sonrojarme por su suave y muy tierna lengua lamiendo el interior de mi oreja _''Buen niño… Tú la cocinaras''._ Y de nuevo tuve la sensación de que todo el mundo desaparecía bajo mi cuerpo, que ya no sentía nada debajo. Que estaba durmiendo, flotando.

Había pasado un buen rato cuando comencé a escuchar ruidos, sonaba como puertas rechinando. Me dolían los ojos y la cabeza, todo mi cuerpo se sentía pesado, a pesar de que solo traía encima el camisón blanco. Las velas estaban apagadas pero no había ninguna luz traspasando las cortinas. Estaba todo en penumbra, solo un débil y centelleante brillo que se colaba por debajo de la puerta. Había sonidos de agujas de reloj brotando por todos lados, y unas fuertes pisadas de un lado a otro. Me impulsé con las palmas para ver la puerta y la luz cambiaba de colores, era violeta… luego verde, después azul y regresaba al violeta. Era hipnotizante, me dejaba los ojos llorosos, lagrimas cayeron de mis lagrimales y no supe bien por qué. De nuevo me bajé del colchón con terror y por accidente varias pieles resbalaron.

No identifique los animales, ni me moleste en levantarlas. Podía dormir sobre ellas, mas no tocarlas a voluntad, ni menos cerciorarme que había debajo de ellas. Jalé la puerta con fuerza, estaba como pegada con algo viscoso del piso, miré la cama y las pieles habían vuelto encima. Las velas se encendieron, como notando mi presencia. Saludándome.

Abrí lo más rápido que pude para salir horrorizado del cuarto y pegar la espalda a la puerta de madera. Mirando el pasillo tétrico frente a mí, todo bañado en una especie de líquido pegajoso, que al tacto no era nada, mi corazón se aceleraba con una frecuencia alta y tuve que cubrirme la boca conforme avanzaba. Era como si se moviera en círculos, me sonreía. Intenté bajar la mirada y pasar por alto que estaba descalzo. Gruñí bajito intentando no vomitar. El olor era nauseabundo. Escuché de nuevo las pisadas, paralizándome del miedo. Pero justo por mirar dentro de la sala principal.

Estaba vacía.

No había nada.

Más que una sola cosa. Había una amplia charola de plata en el piso, con un fuerte olor, nauseabundo y asqueroso. Sobre ella se encontraban muchos pedazos de carne, extrañas formas que nunca había visto. Nada de piel, ni nada que se viera como… una extremidad… solo era carne en sangre. Adornada de flores hermosas y deliciosas frutas. Unas bellas flores blancas un poco ensangrentadas, pero terriblemente olorosas. Luego me di cuenta del ligero detalle de la bandeja. Había en cada lado dos manijas para alzarla y sujetarla, que estaban ocupadas por dos blancas manos recientemente cortadas. No solo sujetando la bandeja, también grandes mechones de cabello negro, coreando toda la bandeja. Me di cuenta, que era esto… que era lo que estaba viendo.

Caí de rodillas al piso, mi estómago retorciéndose como tenía mucho que no lo hacía, doblándose, intentando sacar todos los jugos internos. Mis manos temblando de lo nauseabundo. Fue como si las flores soltaran gases horribles, asquerosos que penetraran en mi nariz, me hacían arrugarla y tirarme en el piso. Casi convulsionándome, jadeando de mis debilidades y queriendo llorar.

Levi no estaba.

Solo estaba la carne de mi hermana, dispuesta a ser cocinada.

Lloré en silencio por un buen rato, sin darme cuenta de si era por el asco de ver mi primer cadáver humano, o porque era… Mikasa…

Me percaté demasiado tarde de que había algo observándome. Algo que no sabía que era, pero proyectaba la luz que cambiaba de colores, estaba encima de la charola, parecía el cráneo de alguien, una calavera como muchas otras de las que estaba en casa. Mirándome, con una vela encendida en la parte superior y una nota sujetada entre los dientes. Me arrastré como un gusano de seda, dejando con camino de lágrimas hasta tomar la nota. Tan pronto como hice esto la calavera se deshizo, convirtiéndose en sal sobre la carne. La luz quedó apagada. La oscuridad invadió la casa, y junto con esto toda mi respiración se modificó. Mis lágrimas caer era lo único que se escuchaba. La letra era preciosa, demasiado hermosa para estar encima de esta pila de carne.

 _Encima de la carne, pisa las flores con los pies. Y no te limpies._

Sentí que en cualquier momento me iba a desmayar, que se me iban a acabar las ganas de seguir respirando. Pero ahí estaba mirando las flores de hermoso aspecto, terrible olor, pero brillosas y rodeadas de brisa de la mañana. Blancas, no sabría identificarlas de ninguna manera, parecían rosas o más bien crisantemos blancos, muy suaves. Y detrás de mi había un pequeño banco de madera en el que ya me había sentado antes, me había subido en el para cocinar, para ver por las ventanas. Ahora me senté en el y me alcé la bata de la pijama, mis pies estaban blancos y medio morados en la planta. Las venas del empeine se le notaban de un color azulado, las uñas rosas, tan pequeños como siempre. Pero se veían distintos, era como si en estos momentos hubiera crecido, y poco a poco perdiera mis formas infantiles. Estaba dejando de ser un niño. Me limpié la última lágrima y pise la primera flor, de la cual brotó suavemente sangre caliente hasta que la flor se deshizo como si fuera de crema y la sangre cubriera la carne. Mis pie quedó manchado.

Comenzó a oler delicioso.

Moví el pie contrario hasta otra de las flores y sin ponerme a contarlas terminé por pisarlas una por una, poco a poco, sin darme cuenta que cuando dejaba secar uno o dos minutos una la carne debajo de la crema y la sangre se cocinaba y se preparaba de forma que se veía realmente apetitosa. Mis pies estaban bañados en sangre, tanto como el piso de madera en el que se habían desbordado algunas gotas de sangre, mi pijama blanca también se manchaba en los holanes de al final. Los cabellos negros que sujetaban las manos blancas se convirtieron en pequeñas ramas de orégano, y rodearon la bandeja dándole un aspecto más estilizado.

Terminé de pisar las flores, con el rostro imperturbable. Ni una lagrima, ni un sonido más, solo admirando el platillo. Que se veía delicioso, cuando algo en medio de este se movió, como si se mantuviera con vida. Me aparté por instinto, tirando el banco, posando mis pies en el piso y dejando un rastro de sangre. Algo salió, emanando como si fuera un rio, pero de alguna especie de mantequilla que olía demasiado bien y colocándose en medio de entre la carne estaba algo de forma redondeada. Parecía el corazón. Justo en medio del plato. Las manos se arrastraron como jaladas por hilos, mi corazón se aceleró, y las manos sujetaron el corazón.

Después todo volvió a quedarse quieto.

La luz de la habitación regresó lentamente.

Miré a la puerta, la aldaba estaba ahí, acechándome con sus afilados dientes y el hueso entre su mandíbula. Sonriendo. Entonces el brujo estaba en la casa, tenía que estarlo.

—Luce bien.

Me adelantó por pasos, estaba vestido como hacía un par de días, con las ropas elegantes cubiertas de plumas y gemas azules. Con su capa resaltando de forma centelleante, lo miré mientras se movía. Metió la mano entre la carne, justo al fondo, como si estuviera buscando algo y cuando lo encontró me lo mostro. Abrí los ojos sorprendido y asustado. Levi los miró con sigilo y luego sacó las tijeras de su bolsillo, grandes, brillantes y plateadas. Cortó con fuerza el iris gris de los ojos de Mikasa y luego los observó en la palma derecha de la mano, parecían dos hermosas gemas de color gris, pequeñas pero brillantes. El ladeó la cabeza y luego las puso sobre su cinturón, y tal y como yo pensaba, las joyas azules de su ropa se trataban de iris de los ojos, dejaron de ser grises para convertirse en pequeñas piedritas azules, adornando con mucha belleza sus ropas.

Las dos bolitas blancas que se quedaron en su mano izquierda fueron dejadas en el piso con cuidado. Me tomo del hombro para alejarme una zancada y él se hinco frente a ellas. Las comenzó a aplastar con la palma de la mano, intentando juntarlas como si fueran masa, unificándolas hasta que por fin se convirtieron en una plasta alargada y blanca, que comenzó a tomar forma poco a poco, como si sacara burbujas, hasta convertirse en un extraño sapo de color blanco.

—¿Qué es eso…?

—Shhh — me dijo poniéndose el dedo sobre la boca, observando como el sapo cambiaba de color. Dejaba de ser blanco y optaba por tonalidades cafés y verdes. Tragué saliva un poco asqueado.

Cuando por fin el sapo parecía un animal completamente normal, el brujo miró su capa de cielo estrellado y sacó del bolsillo contrario un pequeño palo de madera, no pensé que lo trajera ahí todo el tiempo, nunca lo había visto resaltar ni mucho menos. Quien sabe cuántas cosas escondían los pliegues de esa capa, cosas increíbles. Comenzó a golpear al sapo con la rama, todo mientras sus rodillas estaban manchándose con la sangre casi seca de mis pies, el animal no saltó ni se movió, parecía que no sentía los golpes, pero el brujo no se detuvo, siguió golpeándolo con bastante fuerza. Cerré los ojos, presionando los parpados, sin querer observar la tortura para el animal. Pero este seguía sin reacción alguna, hasta que el brujo dejo de golpearlo, lo observo por tres segundos, notando como este se hinchaba sin razón… luego Levi se levantó. Miró al sapo desde abajo y pisándolo con la punta de su zapato negro, hasta que el sapo vomitó un buen charco de un líquido verde y asqueroso.

El brujo lo miró con verdadera repulsión.

Volvió a inclinarse en el piso y dejo que el sapo comenzara a caminar libremente por el piso, le restó importancia, apreté mi ropa con las manos, mi corazón no podía calmarse. Estaba aterrado, pero curioso. El levantó la mano y mojó los dedos en el líquido arrastrándolos por el piso como una araña y clavando las uñas provocando un chirrido, hasta que sus dos palmas estuvieron escurriendo el líquido.

Me miró de soslayo y sonrió. Levantó las manos y jadeando las llevó hasta su cuello, embarrando todo el líquido en su nívea piel. Gruñendo por lo bajo, hablando cosas inteligibles y sonriendo con extrañeza sin dejar de mirarme. Retrocedí un paso.

—Yo he salido para seguirte — recitó en voz baja levantándose —. Yo he salido como seguidor tuyo. Ahora llévame hasta ti.

El líquido del piso desapareció, me cubrí la cara con temor. El pánico en cada una de mis terminaciones nerviosas, sintiendo que quería desvanecerme, que ya no quería formar parte de esto, realmente ya no quería me sentí desgraciado. No tenía más ganas de curiosear, pero sus manos sobre mis manos me dijeron que mirara de nuevo, se veía tan complacido, irradiaban sus ojos cierta determinación, cierto brillo de color rojo. Una sonrisa profunda bailándole en los finos labios. Suspiró y me limpió las lágrimas con su mano.

—¿Me seguirás?

¿Cómo decir que no?

—Siempre…

Se levantó y tomándome de la muñeca me jaló hasta la puerta, me dejó parado ahí esperando, con la ropa llena de sangre y los pies también, con temor en todas partes mientras él se acercaba a la charola de la plata y la levantaba del piso, escurriendo sangre, luciendo deliciosa. La carne de mi hermana Mikasa, la forma en la que me miraba… creía que estaba bien, estaba seguro de que yo no la quería, la quería así, muerta. Ahora yo era el único de nuevo. Y la puerta se abrió, la aldaba desapareció, el me dejó a sus espaldas y no me pidió que lo siguiera, pero me mantuve detrás de él. Era la primera vez que saldría desde que llegué. El viento helado me golpeó en la nariz, en las manos temblorosas, tenía frio.

Estaba nevando.

No, había muy poca nieve, hacía mucho frio, era de completa noche. El cielo estaba oscuro y no podía ver más que las estrellas de su capa brillando, las joyas azules, los ojos mirándome, diciéndome que lo siguiera, no podía verme ni ver nada más, solo caminar entre la maleza y alejarme de la puerta de la casa. Sin reconocer ni una pizca, escuchaba el sonido del sapo, que venía por delante de nosotros como si nos guiara en el camino. Veía los ojos de las lechuzas en los árboles. El brujo de los animales del bosque…

—Miércoles — lo escuché decir.

No dije nada y caminé muy por detrás de él, solo guiado por los ligeros brillos de su capa y los sonidos del sapo. Todo eso me guiaba mientras me tropezaba con las ramas y mis rodillas terminaban sangrando. Hasta que llegamos a un punto en el que él se detuvo, no había árboles, la luna era amarilla y enorme y estaba por encima de nosotros alumbrando el pequeño altar en medio de las ramas. Tuve miedo, en la espalda, aterrado de que más brujos fueran a llegar, miedo de lo que estaba por presenciar.

Había en el altar grandes manteles negros y sucios, brillosos, cubiertos de extraños huesos que llevaba mucho ahí, velas y artificios que se veían completamente empolvados. El brujo dejo la charola sobre la mesa y se puso de rodillas. El sapo se disolvió, se alejó. No volví a verlo, las lechuzas se alejaron, solo estaba yo ahí, presenciando esto. Viéndolo comerse a mi hermana en la mesa, comiéndose, la carne cruda, cocida y asada, chupando los dedos y los huesos, bebiéndose la sangre de la charola y reservando el corazón para el demonio… dejándolo en la bandeja, lo vi comer como mi hermana comía, como un animal, pegando la cara al plato, con las manos, con el rostro lleno de sangre. Yo solo estaba ahí y observaba, queriendo vomitar, pero mirándolo, no podía parar de verlo.

No quería dejar de verlo.

Era como un animal.

Y cuando terminó el banquete me miró, sentí como si un lobo acabara de encontrarme. Me estremecí y caí de rodillas en el piso.

—Chupa y traga esto, que será bueno para ti — y se arrastró de rodillas hasta donde me encontraba, quitándose la capa mostrándome sus negras ropas, y cuando sentí que bajó mi rostro hasta donde tenía su verga jadeé llorando.

Él se detuvo y miró detrás de sí.

El corazón de mi hermana estaba consumiéndose en llamas de color rojo, y negro, chispeaba. Él se levantó admirando como si ritual se consumaba, ignorándome de nuevo. Y yo asustado, me puse a mirar muy fijamente como estuve a punto de tocarlo, con el corazón desilusionado. Sintiendo aun sus manos sobre mi cabello, abrace su pierna y admire como el corazón de mi hermana se consumía como si fuera devorado por los dientes más putrefactos que había visto yo antes.

N/A: ¿A alguien le dio hambre? Este capítulo está medio retorcido, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo este fic aunque ya no estemos en tiempos de día de muertos, el punto aquí es que ya estamos por terminar esto tiene 8 capítulos.

Si les ha gustado por favor dejen un review, prometo que al final del fic los responderé toditititos. Todas sus dudas y lo que sea, un beso.


	6. Noche seis

**Danse Macabre**

 _Levi x Eren_

— **Capitulo 6—**

 **El lado oscuro es donde estamos viviendo**

 **Déjame mostrarte lo que te estabas perdiendo**

No puedo recobrar el conocimiento tan fácil como siempre, todo en mi da vueltas y tengo vagos recuerdos de lo que sucedió anoche. Me toco la cabeza por instinto, la siento pesada, mi cuerpo está cubierto de pieles suaves y calurosas, no tengo ganas de levantarme ni hacer nada. Incluso mi visión es borrosa. No quiero incorporarme pero hay algo que sobresale, la casa me siente despierto, las velas se encienden. Me producen escalofríos e intento pasar desapercibido al quedarme recostado, pero ya saben que estoy despierto. Me quito las pieles acalorado y bajo los pies con cuidado de no tocar lo que hay debajo de las cobijas.

El frio piso de madera rechina, las velas sueltan un sonido extraño, como si una corriente acabara de pasar por donde ellas están y las hubiese intentado apagar pero no lo hubiera conseguido, se mantienen calientes y alumbran hasta la puerta, que está medio abierta, sugerente para llegar a ese pasillo terrorífico. Miro mis zapatos y me los pongo con pereza, solo para no tener que tocar la madera fría más tiempo. El pasillo está iluminado por una extraña luz cálida, nada comparado con la luz que proyectaba la casa durante el día anterior, si es que había pasado un día… inconsciente miro a las ventanas a sabiendas que los cristales solo dejan pasar la luz.

Pero lo noto.

Hay cristales, a lo lejos veo la aldaba.

Él está en casa.

Miro las dos puertas del pasillo, no he entrado ahí desde que llegué, no hay manera en la que mi curiosidad se tan potente como para abrirlas, así que solo sigo caminando con frio hasta la parte central de la casa. Y todo está tan distinto… parece la misma casa con la que me encontré la primera vez que llegué. El comedor, la cocina, los estantes repletos de cosas desconocidas. Las calaveras alumbrando, todo está completamente intacto, limpio, irradiando una luz amarilla calurosa. No hay ni un solo plato de comida sobre la cocina, ninguna olla, no hay nada.

Solo está el, sentado en una silla de madera, frente a él hay un plato de porcelana blanca con rebanadas de pan y una taza de té. Está vestido distinto, y en general él se ve demasiado diferente, su camisa es blanca y abombada, abotonada en los puños, con botones de oro, sus pantalones negros y las botas de piel están idénticas, pero después de todo es la primera vez que lo veo sin la capa. Tiene la cabeza baja y se está tocando la frente, parece despertar de una borrachera.

Y un niño no debería saber cómo se ve un hombre después de mucho alcohol, pero un niño pobre y desafortunado como yo invariablemente lo sabía.

Su pie se mueve de forma nerviosa, como si quisiera dejar una marca en la madera, sus manos se resbalan de sus cabellos negros, las velas se mueven y el levanta el rostro. Tiene los ojos rojos y profundamente ojerosos, los labios rojos y la cara pálida, pareciese que se ha pasado toda la noche llorando, cuando me ve suspira.

—¿Tienes hambre? — pregunta y extiende el plato de comida en mi dirección.

Tiemblo de pánico, ¿Otra vez? Me pregunto ¿Otra vez? Niego lentamente y me siento en la otra silla justo frente a él y frente al plato que me ha puesto, se me queda mirando entre confundido y alerta, pero parece cansado. Se ve vulnerable, susceptible.

—¿Todavía no tienes hambre? — pregunta

Y entonces reparo que me pregunta si todavía tengo secuelas del hechizo que me hizo al beber de su dedo con sangre. Intento buscar entre las tripas de mi estómago si hay alguna que reclame por alimento, y muy en el fondo siento una que otra removerse, nada grave. Pero aun así decido sincerarme.

—Un poco…

Ladea la cabeza y vuelve a jalar el pan hasta su cuerpo. Le escupe saliva encima, al principio me quedo mirando como escupe luego noto que se convierte en miel al tacto y que no me parece repulsivo, más bien apetitoso. Es como si estuviera encantando la comida de nuevo, pero tengo la impresión de que no debo de confiarme. Porque Mikasa comió así, Mikasa comió su comida y no pudo parar. Y yo no la he probado… ni aunque estuviese hechizada.

—Tengo miedo — admito con el plato enfrente de mí.

—Si quisiera comerte ya lo habría hecho.

—¿Dónde está Mikasa?

Levanta la mirada del pan, lo extiende ante mí y me mira con severa precaución mientras me deja la comida enfrente, como si quisiera deducir lo que pasa por mi mente o lo que debe de responderme, me muestro transparente y con genuina curiosidad. Los dedos de las manos me pican y termino por tomar una rebanada de pan con miel y beber de té, en muestra de confianza.

—Muerta — responde con cuidado —. Tú la cocinaste.

—Fue real —murmuro sorprendido y dándome cuenta que de verdad mi hermana adoptiva había sido comida.

—¿No lo recuerdas? — me pregunta ladeando la cabeza.

—Sí, lo recuerdo. ¿Eres un brujo de la comida?

Se lleva las manos al cabello de nuevo desesperado o agitado. Las velas se tambalean y dudo en ponerme las manos sobre el rostro por temor o seguir insistiendo en mi fijeza por respuestas, es que él se ve de mejor humor hoy y yo me siento demasiado curioso por obtener algunas respuestas.

—No soy un brujo de la comida. — explica medio enfurecido, tal vez indignado. Se pone una mano en el pecho debido a la inseguridad que mi pregunta le provoca, definitivamente está indignado.

—¿Y porque tus intereses siempre oscilan dentro de la comida? — y lo que decía yo era verdad, siempre era comer, no desperdiciar la comida, cocinar, comer.

—Porque respeto demasiado los alimentos — dijo a modo de comentario.

—¿Cuándo no eras brujo no podías comer verdad?

Y le di en un punto sensible, porque estrelló las manos contra su cabeza, contra su cabello, llevó el rostro hacia atrás y gruñó con fuerza ay disgusto. Jalándose el cabello indignado y molesto, intenté no mostrarme débil ni temeroso pero mis puños temblaron y él se dio cuenta, porque me vio, palpando mi inseguridad con su lengua y con sus pestañas batiendo el aire como mariposas negras sonrió de lado, incomodo.

Pero me doy cuenta de que es verdad, que los brujos como el no necesitan comer. Que si este brujo come o se preocupa por la comida debe ser porque su moral humana aún lo atormenta con el fantasma de su pasado, es completo estado de inercia en el que no puede detener a su organismo de pensar que la comida es indispensable y que no se desperdicia. Solo porque cuando él la necesitaba no la tenía.

—¿Por qué tantaaaas preguntas? — mencionó intentando evadir la última.

—Porque es de día y estás de mejor humor, y soy un niño tengo curiosidades — que excusa más patética vil y tonta. Pero era la verdad, mientras más buen humor tuviese era buena idea acercarse, pero si oscurecía lo ideal era mantenerse al margen. Por eso debía aprovechar cada segundo —. Tu, no creas que yo no sé nada de brujería. El pueblo es supersticioso, por eso te pregunto esto… tus rituales los haces solo ¿Verdad? Ayer yo fui contigo, pero no había nadie más, ¿Por qué no te acercas a otros brujos? ¿Ya no hay más? ¿No en este bosque malo?

—Si hay más — suspira resignado a contestar, mirándome fijamente con ojos cansados —. Por supuesto que hay más, pero no me llevo bien con ellos.

—¿No tienes un compañero brujo? — pregunto comiéndome el pan, aunque la miel no sabía cómo miel. Probablemente solo fuese un hechizo que me hiciera mirar el pan enmielado pero en realidad seguía estando ahí su saliva. Intacta.

—No necesito un compañero. Ya estás tú aquí. — lo dice sin pensar, pero me mira detenidamente y trago con dificultad.

—Pero, no soy brujo. ¿No estarías mejor con otro brujo?

—No hay nadie interesante… por aquí.

—¿Ni un solo brujo que te interese?

—No aquí.

—¿Dónde?

—Quien sabe…

—¿Cómo es?

—No es un brujo de bosque como yo, ni tenemos las mismas manías, de hecho no lo conozco, ni lo he visto… pero debe estar por ahí. Solo que no puedo encontrarlo. — Parece que se queda mirando muy fijamente sus manos como si hubiese algo dentro de su mente que hiciera ruido —. Como si fuese la nieve, la blancura y la luna… son solo las cosas que _veo._

Me quedo callado por un buen rato, sin saber cómo reaccionar a su ensimismamiento. Admirando cada parte de la casa, lo alumbrado que está todo, como las velas negras están firmes sin tambalearse, me paree que no intentan demostrar ningún tipo de comunicación. El sale de sus pensamientos, me ve con ojos caprichosos, sonríe mostrando una hilera de dientes blancos, ha regresado a su estado normal, parece ya no estar ahogado de borracho ni mucho menos, aunque no olía ni un poco a alcohol, comprendo que tal vez debo de dejar de hacer preguntas y callar. El pan sabe delicioso, el té es como la primera gota de agua que tomo en un rato y parece confortar a mi estómago, saciarlo casi inmediatamente y no tengo ganas de quedarme dormido sobre la mesa.

—¿Dónde están los animales? — Pregunto con la última rebanada de pan en la boca —. Dijiste que no los mimara, pero no he visto ni uno desde que llegué. Bueno, solo pocos…

—Ah, esos — suspira y vuelve a su estado taciturno —. Soy un brujo de bosque, están aquí, están allí, están en todas partes.

Mueve las manos alrededor de la madera en forma de círculos, y aparecen unos símbolos quemados sobre la madera, salen chispas de su toque de la palma contra los sellos de animales y se proyectan dibujos de animales que nunca había visto, no es que fueran desconocidos, pero huele a humo, a que se están quemando y solo veo sus uñas raspar en la madera hasta que han aparecido un total de doce dibujos. Que resaltan en un color tatemado que me cuesta mirar sin pensar que hierve. Son como símbolos que cuidan la casa, como algoritmos, pero con forma de animales. Hay cuervos, lechuzas, venados, ratones, ratas, sapos, palomas, gato, arañas, lobos, serpientes, comadrejas. Levanta las manos negras y quemadas y los animales se alzan en forma de sombra pintando las paredes de la casa, como espíritus extraños.

—No los mimes o podrían encariñarse — murmura.

Yo me quedo mirando las paredes, todas adornadas por las sombras de los animales, que me miran con sus grandes y agudos ojos, él se levanta de la mesa y me da la espalda. No me dice más y desaparece por el pasillo largo, escucho el cerrar de una puerta y estoy siendo acosado por las miradas de esos y se mueven por las paredes, trepan los muebles me observan analizándome, están en todas partes, no se me acercan, parecen temerosos, se suben en balanzas donde creo que mi corazón pesa mucho menos que ellos. Los veo en todos lados, están como enjaulados, hambrientos, sedientos. Quiero dejar de mirarlos, cierro los ojos y me toco el corazón. Al cabo de dos minutos reabro los ojos y veo algunos que otros, escondidos entre los frascos, huyendo de mí, atemorizados de mí, que cuando pongo un pie en el piso se esconden y se alejan.

Miro al pasillo, la habitación del cuarto donde duermo está abierta. No está el ahí, pero los cristales de las ventanas han desaparecido, las comadrejas dibujadas con el raspar de sus uñas han aparecido ahí, me miran también. La aldaba de la puerta no está, es como si el brujo estuviera adentro pero no quisiera que le molestara, no estará disponible, al menos no por hoy. No me ha dejado instrucciones y no tengo ganas de hacer nada, pero tampoco quiero quedarme todo el día sin moverme. Analizo el cuarto, veo los frascos y tengo miedo de tocar todo.

Camino a la puerta, está cerrada y sin posibilidad de salir, ni siquiera hay una manija que jalar. Examino con interés las grietas de la madera y tiento una al azar, las velas se remueven ante el tacto, la casa nota que estoy husmeando, me pregunto si darán aviso al brujo. Los animales se asoman desde sus escondites, la lechuza hace un ruido. Presiono mi dedo contra la grieta de la puerta y arrastro mi pequeña uña provocando un chillido muy bajo.

La aldaba aparece.

La nauseabunda boca con dientes afilados, lengua y un ojo en medio. Sujetando un hueso con cadena me mira.

 _¿No vas a tocar?_

Es como si tuviera mucha saliva, pues tiene el hueso en medio, no quiero tocar el hueso. No quiero responderle, no sé si el brujo escucha como la puerta me habla, pero es que la aldaba ha aparecido, o sea que esta puede aparecer y desaparecer y que yo no estoy encerrado aquí cuando el brujo no está. Es decir que he descubierto el truco de la puerta y que puedo salir, que si quiero puedo intentar escapar, aunque básicamente sepa que no lo conseguiré, miro el ojo de la puerta, es un gran ojo negro con pupila amarilla y pestañas entre los dientes.

—¿Puedo salir? — murmuro a los dientes

 _¿Vas a salir?_

Escucho un crujido, la puerta ha quitado el seguro, los dientes de la boca soltaron el hueso. Me paralizo, tengo la sensación de que en cuanto volteé el brujo estará detrás de mí, no quiero que me vea intentado escapar, tengo miedo, presiono las palmas contra la madera golpeando de nuevo la puerta. La aldaba desaparece se escucha el crujido de la puerta cerrándose y jadeo reconfortado, pegando la espalda contra la puerta, estoy sudando frio, las manos me tiemblan, he descubierto que puedo salir, que puedo pasear la nariz por el bosque, pero estoy seguro de que no podré nunca llegar a ninguna parte.

Me alejo a tientas de la puerta y camino hasta las ventanas, están selladas con ladrillos como de costumbre, las comadrejas están ahí brillando con suavidad. Las toco con ambas manos esperando una reacción, no hay ninguna, los ladrillos se mantienen ahí. Clavo las uñas entre las ranuras y consigo ensartar los dedos que se me han llenado de tierra entre un ladrillo y otro, jalo suavemente asegurándome de que al moverlo no quedaré sepultado tras una torre de ladrillos rojos, pero no se mueve ni un ápice. Salvo una pequeña piedra, resultar ser como un cuarto del tabique que se ha desprendido y rueda por el piso hasta convertirse en un pedazo de manzana acaramelada, no tengo hambre, pues he comido de lo que Levi me dio pero se ve delicioso, dejo el tabique en su lugar y tomo el pedazo de manzana, lo pongo en la bolsa de mi camisón y miro por el agujero que ha dejado.

Esta el vidrio detrás.

Y alcanzo a mirar la luz grisácea, la nieve y las hojas, puedo ver el bosque, puedo verlo. Puedo mirar el exterior.

Me alejo con miedo de nuevo y miro las puertas de los cuartos, siguen cerradas todas salvo la mía, incluso las velas no se han movido un ápice, los animales me observan y me siento tan sucio e intimidado, no sé cómo cuantas malditas reglas he violado pero definitivamente las suficientes como para terminar siendo cocinado como un cerdo, golpeado a latigazos o perder mis dedos, lengua y ojos en manos de las tijeras afiladas. Gimo con debilidad apartándome de la ventana y cerrando muy bien todo, dudo entre si poner el pedazo de manzana en el mismo lugar o llevármelo.

Finalmente lo coloco y se queda exactamente igual, resalta como manzana entre tabiques, pero al menos no veo la ventana y puedo fingir que ha sido un accidente. Si es que puedo mentirle, si es que tan solo pudiera mentirle.

Asustado me toco los cabellos.

Están sucios. Tal vez no me he bañado en un tiempo, miro a mi alrededor intentando ver algo con que limpiarme, el caldero en la chimenea no luce tentador, dejando de lado que las llamas lo consumen y que quien sabe que pudo haber adentro, incluyendo a Mikasa. Las puertas de los pasillos, podría haber tal vez un baño en una de esas dos, pero también en una debe de estar el, y no quiero perturbarlo, puede estar durmiendo, haciendo cosas peores, lo que fuese…

No me arriesgo.

Camino hasta el cuarto en el que he estado durmiendo, las velas se encienden. La cama se ve sugerente, me subo en ella y analizo todo en el cuarto hasta que me quedo dormido. Sintiendo y acariciando las suaves pieles de los animales en las que duermo, sin tener idea de nada más.

Escucho voces, no sé si provienen de adentro de la casa, no ubico la voz, es como si los susurros de la casa se hubieran intensificado ¿Estarían hablando de mí? No tengo forma de saber nada, solo abro los ojos y parece que susurran _shhh_ , _shhh_ _se ha despertado. Apáguense_. Las velas se apagan, desaparece el ruido, pero solo vuelvo a cerrar los ojos y escucho los sonidos de nuevo, esta vez son pisadas. Algo abre la puerta y se arrastra por el cuarto, suspiro asustado y apretando los parpados, siento su uña sobre mi mejilla, se asegura de que este dormido y finjo lo mejor posible. No sé si he conseguido engañarle. Jadeo cuando se aleja, siento su olor, su frio, su capa ya está de nuevo en el sitio, sale del cuarto, deja la puerta cerrada y las velas se encienden.

 _Se fue, se fue, se fue ya. Es viernes y se va._

 _Se ve a cumplir con la última llamada._

 _La ultima antes de la buena._

 _Antes de la celebración. Se fue, se fue ya, es hora del Black Sabbath._

Me levanto como resorte, asimilando las voces, el brujo se ha ido, la casa a quedado sola de nuevo, el brujo se fue a celebrar y esta vez se fue sin mí y si regresa de mal humor yo correré los riesgos, no sé en qué estado se encuentre tengo miedo. Las luces de las velas se dan cuenta de que las he oído y suspiran apagándose, no me guían abren la puerta del cuarto, estoy temblando. Tengo curiosidad, el brujo se fue sin mí, me dejó aquí. A pesar de que le dije que estaba bien que matara a mi hermana, que realmente no soy tan bueno como cree, que no lo soy. Pero que tengo miedo, pero estoy curioso.

Me bajo de la cama y no me pongo los zapatos ni nada. Solo salgo del cuarto y corro hasta la ventana.

El pedazo de manzana sigue ahí.

¿No querrá que lo acompañe? Quito el pedazo de manzana y lo veo de inmediato en cuanto mi pupila se fija en la luz que carga, se trata de un palo de madera con una calavera de la cual brota luz, las sombras de los animales le rodean le siguen mientras camina por entre el bosque y los animales del bosque verdaderos también lo ubican, vuelan a su alrededor, los conejos caminan, los sapos brincan, las lechuzas le revolotean. Sus ropas destellan, su capa de cielo y oscuridad, las gemas de su traje, azul y brillo, me da escalofríos lo veo saltar la maleza y la luz se ve cada vez más lejana. Por instinto debo seguirlo, quiero verlo, necesito ver su ritual.

Jadeo y corro a la puerta, la presiono con las manos, con esperanza de que la aldaba aparezca.

Y aparece.

—Quiero salir — le aviso suavemente.

Suelta el hueso, hace el sonido de crack y la puerta se abre suavemente.

El viento me carcome las pestañas, me hace tiritar y me muerdo los labios, me cubro los ojos cuando doy el paso y busco entre la bruma de invierno la calavera con la luz, está tan lejana que no podría escucharme, pero lo veo, lo veo caminar y me decido a seguirlo paseando por el bosque malo. Saliendo de la casa solo.

* * *

N/A: Este capítulo creo que está súper confuso, la verdad me costó bastante trabajo entenderle incluso cuando lo volví a leer, pero en general debo decir que Eren aprendió a abrir las puertas, pudo saber un poco más de Levi y hablaron de Erenovich… ¡Lia! ¡Ya se, ya se! –tu sabes- Pero bueno chicas, espero que les guste muchísimo y ya el siguiente capítulo es el penúltimo.

Gracias por leer, por dejar sus hermosisismos reviews, no saben lo muchísimo que los aprecio, cuando pueda les responderé a todos.

¡Un beso de bruja!


	7. Noche siete

**Danse Macabre**

 _Levi x Eren_

— **Capitulo 7—**

 **Tú eres mi esclavo, mi pequeño jodido desastre**

 **Yo soy tu Dios, llámame tu amo.**

No llegué a imaginar realmente cuanto se supondría que caminaría siguiendo una luz por entre la maleza del bosque, ni verdaderamente el frio que me calaría hasta en lo más profundo de los huesos. Y agradecía no tener hambre ni padecer de ella porque cualquier mirada a los árboles y a sus ramas me hacía recordar el infernal camino que había recorrido para llegar hasta aquí con Mikasa y mi padre la primera vez. E incluso me sentí tentado a tomar algunas piedras, pero me apreté las manos fuerte y seguí sin hacer ruido, bastante lejos de él, de los animales de cualquier presencia, demasiado atento de no perder la luz y así no perderme yo también.

Por encima de los siguientes treinta metros de árboles, alcancé a percibir el extraño olor que inundaba mis fosas nasales, primero se infiltró como un suspiro de hierbas olorosas e incienso, como a cristiano, como a algo tenebroso, pero después fue nauseabundo, lo más asqueroso que haya olido. Me hizo dar dos arcadas sujetándome muy fuerte del estómago para o vomitar, luego miré por encima de las ramas y la luz se alejaba, tanto y tan de prisa, como si hubiese entrado en algo. Como en una cueva.

Caminé más rápido.

Percibí el olor agradable, atrayente de nuevo, me quedé mirando, analizando… esperando encontrarme con el algo que no sabía que era. Pero jadeé en cuanto vi que se trataba de una cueva como de pedernal, con muchos árboles cuidando que no se notara, y que la luz acababa de entrar por ahí, pero el miedo me consumió, mis pies descalzos se quedaron pegados a la tierra húmeda. Y la luz del cráneo desapareció, el bosque era tenebroso y te absorbía, cualquier sonido lo intensificaba, las sombras y los animales desaparecían y en un segundo, de la cueva brotaban diversos tipos de luces, luces como de muchas velas cálidas encendiéndose.

No quería entrar.

La curiosidad que sentía, las ganas de seguirlo, no eran tan intensas como para ingresar en ese lugar. Pero mis pies se movieron por si solos, sin capacidad de detener, ni de frenar los fuertes latidos de mi corazón, que retumbaban en mis oídos y producían chillidos. Me aseguré de contener la respiración y de fijarme muy bien por donde daba los pasos, cuidadoso de no romper ni una rama que delatara mi posición.

Frente a la cueva no me paré, es más me quede a uno de los costados, tocando la piedra con las manos y sumamente ansioso por asomar la nariz entre la primera abertura, no estaba seguro de que tan adentro estaba, podía estar apenas ingresando y si yo me mostraba completo, el sin duda me notaria, si no es que ya estaba enterado de que yo estaba parado justo afuera.

Conteniendo la respiración di pequeños brincos entre las piedras de tezontle y aferré mis uñas mugrosas a la superficie de la piedra, la entrada se veía grande y alumbrada, no había nada ahí que me dijera que me detuviera, solo asomé el rostro. Solo la mitad del ojo, un cuarto de pestañas y me quedé mirando.

La cantidad de velas era impresionante, negras y blancas, con llamas naranjas dibujando figuras en la piedra, madera quemándose, soltando olor, hierbas encima de esta, desprendiendo humos de colores y olores fuertes y desconocidos. Y allá muy allá se encontraba Levi, de rodillas ante un montón de flores blancas parecidas a los crisantemos anteriores, a su vez rodeado de velas, y con las manos ensangrentadas se quitaba la ropa. Me sonrojé con violencia, pues pude ver la parte de atrás de su cuello, me tapé la boca con la mano, observando como lentamente su torso níveo parecía mostrarse impuro ante mi vista, caí de rodillas, sin dejar de mirarle. Ni aunque quisiera hubiese podido.

Puso las manos en su cuello, manchándose las venas con sangre y jadeando escuché su respiración agitada.

—Pues todo mal que has pedido lo he cumplido — siseó —. En tu nombre.

Se persignó. Tres veces.

Se quitó el cinturón del pantalón.

Todas sus ropas negras quedaron tiradas entre las flores, entre la sangre y todas las velas, las ramas y las cosas que rodeaban el extraño altar. Jadeé al verlo, se iba a bajar los pantalones cuando puso las manos que brotaban sangre, no sé si era suya o si la había obtenido de algún lugar. Las velas quemaban con intensidad y el fuego mostraba la presencia de algo que tampoco me había notado, que jadeaba sombrado al ver a Levi desnudarse.

—He comido la carne que has mandado, he bebido la sangre que has derramado, he fornicado con todo aquel que me has dicho, he matado a los niños que me has ordenado, he seguido cada instrucción sin pecado. No he entrado a la iglesia, ni he desaprovechado de algún mal, no he fallado, no he sino sido el brujo que me has dicho, respetando los poderes que este bosque me brinda…

Su cuerpo se llenó aún más de sangre, en ese punto asomé la nariz para observar de donde salía esta y efectivamente sus manos chocaban contra cristales cortados, había muchos conejos muertos sobre las flores, la ropa y la mezcolanza de flores y carne me dio asco, pero lo seguí viendo, suspirando. Obsesionado.

—La mezcla sexual que te daré hoy, es el producto de mi promiscuidad absoluta…

Y entonces su pantalón quedó casi hasta las rodillas, y vi que sus manos se movían, hacia abajo, acariciándose el pecho y los abdominales con los dedos llenos de sangre, mientras descendía y bajaba, y las velas temblaban, mi piel se erizó como si un viento helado me congelara pero mi sangre hervía ansiosa de mirar, de tocar, de lo que fuese o solo de verlo, mi boca no pudo contenerse del asombro de verlo tocarse, y solté aire, hiperventilé en busca de su atención, mis piernas se abrieron en el piso, mojado. Mirando, mordiéndome el labio, con pánico en cada milímetro de piel.

Su rostro giró lentamente hasta verme.

Como pude me levanté, me arrastré como un gusano retrocediendo asustado, queriendo evitar sus ojos malignos contra mí, porque estaba furioso, no estaba excitado, estaba molesto, en sus ojos brillaba la ira de haberlo visto. Me alejé lo más que pude, intenté levantarme resbalando con la tierra, con las piedras insertándoseme en las manos, dolor y jadeó cuando pude ponerme de pie y le di la espalda a la cueva para correr, correr por el bosque y perderme dentro de el sin fijarme en lo absoluto.

No pude dar el paso. Estaba frente a mí, con su cuerpo desnudo, los pantalones abiertos, aun sin mostrarme nada de lo que yo quería ver y con la capa de oscuridad sobre sus hombros, como si el bosque fuera demasiado oscuro como para que le mostrara su blanca piel. Suspiré y me tomó de las muñecas.

—¿Estabas de curioso? — que aterradora voz, me daban ganas de llorar. Mis ojos soltaron lágrimas y mi garganta se cerró en torno a su mano que me asfixiaba —, ¿Quieres ver? Niño curioso…

Y me arrastra, con los pies en el aire batiéndolos, las manos sobre su mano que rodeaba mi cuello sentí como el aire desaparecía de mis pulmones, sus ojos negros eran ya lo único que podía ver, sus uñas se me clavaban en la piel probablemente tenía unas grandes heridas, tenía miedo, tenía frio y le me jalaba adentro de la cueva, quería dejar de llorar porque el aire se me estaba acabando y cuando pensé que llegaría mi último jadeo caí encima de una piel de animales muertos, flores y sangre, con velas rodeándome, como me arrancaba la ropa con las uñas, rompiéndola en mil pedazos.

Grité.

—Sí, tenme miedo, témeme, témeme… te dije que necesitabas disciplina bastardo — gritó riéndose en mi oreja, jalándome de los cabellos mientras yo le golpeaba con todas mis fuerzas en el pecho, en las piernas, dando patadas —. Soy el dominante, no puedes retarme. Soy el maldito amo de tu cuerpo. _Tú_ no puedes abandonarme.

Seguí luchando con todas mis fuerzas sintiendo todo su cuerpo encima del mío, sintiendo su voz entrar por cada uno de los orificios de mi cuerpo, como si se colara por entre mi boca mi nariz mis oídos, por todos lados, lo tenía en todas partes. Estaba endiosado por él, cubierto de sangre, con animales muertos, con las velas casi quemándome la piel, derramando su cera sobre mi cuerpo, con las flores brotando líquidos asquerosos, olores impuros. Y su voz seguía siendo atrayente, deliciosa.

No pude seguir peleando, ni aunque me jalara los cabellos. Solo bajé los brazos, las piernas y eché la cabeza para atrás.

—Soy un animal salvaje, no podrás domarme. ¡Anda levanta tus brazos! ¿Quieres librarte de mí? Entonces pégame, pégame. Pretende que puedes pelear conmigo, pero no podrás domarme. Soy tu jodido amo y vas a terminar gritando mi nombre… — me gruñía y besaba la piel de mi cuello, besaba cada parte de mi cuello, besaba mi mentón y jalaba de mis cabellos, sentí su desnuda espalda con los dedos —. Me excita tu sumisión…

Y yo estaba sumiso, sin moverme, debajo de él. Atraído por su dominio sobre mí, abriendo las piernas solo para él, para sentir sus dedos tocarme, su lengua lamer la sangre. Besarme, sentirme, sentirlo. Lo quería, lo quería así sobre mí. Y él se dio cuenta.

—Me he dado cuenta — jadeé con los ojos cerrados —. Que soy suyo, soy su esclavo. No puedo sino más que quedarme sumiso ante usted, soy su esclavo, usted es mi amo, mi maestro, mi Dios. Usted es mi Dios, eres mi Dios, mi único Dios.

Lo abracé con lágrimas en los ojos, mirándole, suplicándole con los ojos, aferrándome a él. El me miraba sorprendido, extrañado, ladeó la cabeza y sonrió muy lentamente, sintiendo algo rebotar en su interior, en la oscuridad que nos abrumaba. Hundió su nariz entre mi mejilla y luego lamió la extensión de mi cuello hasta mi mentón, lamió mi labio inferior y lo mordió con suavidad. Su lengua ingresó entre el espacio de mis dientes, con fuerza y sin piedad, comenzó a succionarme, besarme sin vergüenza, aferrando sus manos a mis caderas, besándonos. Sentí algo en mi interior, algo que quemaba y quería gritar, pero su boca estaba sobre la mía, me lamía, me mordía me besaba de forma impúdica, su lengua rozaba cada uno de los mis dientes y mi paladar. Me iba a desmayar, necesitaba respirar, pero aun así jalé de sus cabellos y lo escuché gruñir, aferrando mis piernas a sus caderas como un candado. Sin dejar de besarnos.

Me puse caliente y excitado, y comencé a rogar que me follara, que me hiciera algo, lo que fuera lo que quisiera, pero que lo hiciera ya.

No lo hizo. Solo me beso durante toda la misa negra.

* * *

N/A: ¿Alguien más disfrutó de ver a Eren sumiso y a Levi sacado de onda? Creo que eso último cuenta como una confesión amorosa. Ahora disfruten el sig capítulo, último, que nos da un poco de miel.


	8. El final Feliz

**NOTAS |** Por fin llegamos al final de la historia ¡Wiiii! Estoy contenta de ver cuanta gente la siguió y le gustó como era este joven brujo, una persona complicada, y este pobre niño que tuvo la desdicha de haber caído en sus garras. Bueno para finalizar quiero decirles que si algo no ha quedado lo suficientemente claro yo responderé todas las preguntas de los reviews, absolutamente todas. ¡Aprovechen! Por otra parte quiero darles un aviso importante, así que las veo en las notas al final.

* * *

 **Danse Macabre**

 _Levi x Eren_

— **Capitulo 8—**

 **El final feliz es tu carne entre mis uñas, no mas miedos y no mas lagrimas**

 **Eres mi muñeco infernal, esto es amor a primera mordida atado en la cuerda floja**

Cuando desperté, estaba limpio en la cama. Y el estaba sentado en la orilla del colchón, completamente vestido y sonriente, no recordaba como es que habíamos llegado hasta la casa de nuevo, solo recordaba sus labios sobre los mios. Mi boca estaba hinchada y amoratada, de tanta succión y mordidas, tenía ligeras heridas. Y mi corazón palpitaba rápido cuando lo veía, las velas se encendieron cuando me levanté. Él se giró a verme entendiendo que ya estaba dándole mi atención, me miró de soslayo confundido, sus ojos escudriñaron mi cuerpo, frunció el ceño y luego dejó de mirarme. Bajó la cabeza. Me arrastré por entre las cobijas para cercarme a él y cuando por fin estuve detrás suyo recargué mi mejilla en su capa, en su espalda, sintiendo el reconfortante calor frio que desprendía. Lo escuché suspirar cuando me sintió recargado contra él.

—La misa negra, termina en una orgia. Con mi señor — Explico en un susurro —. Anoche solo el pase besándote.

Tenía en la voz cierto tono de arrepentimiento, tremenda confusión golpeándole el pecho. Sus manos apretaban la piel de los animales, su lengua paseaba nerviosa tocando las puntas de sus afilados tienes.

—Yo quiero ser tu Dios — suspiré, pensando que si no decía nada ahora él se perdería entre sus pensamientos —. Soy tan malo como tú, no quiero a mi hermana y detesto a mis padres, puedo seguirte, puedo quedarme contigo si me necesitas, puedes golpearme y humillarme o alimentarte de mí. Quiero estar contigo.

La voz se me quebró justo a la mitad, noté mi propia ansiedad, de pronto era como si él me pareciera incluso más inestable de lo normal y ahora mismo yo solo podía aferrarme completamente a él, porque ya había dejado de ser una persona, tal vez incluso ahora aceptaba que solo había una manera de permanecer con vida, quedándome en su bosque, con él, que parecía mirarme siempre con extrañeza. Y yo más que nunca deseaba mantenerme a su lado ahora.

—¿Estarías dispuesto a renunciar a todo? — no sé cómo tiene el valor para decírmelo, su voz es completamente insegura.

Pero en cuanto se da la vuelta, me observa y me toma de los hombros, me mira muy fijamente a los ojos, no consciente de lo que yo decía bajé la mirada. No podía pensar si el me miraba, no podía hacer nada si el me miraba. No podía más que respirar y decir que si a todo, por eso lo sopesé sin mirarlo, observando las pieles, sin tener idea a lo que me enfrentaba como un estúpido niño de diez año. No tenía ningún lugar a donde volver, y el endulzaba mi vida, y lo amaba, lo quería a mi lado, el había matado a esa niña que me había robado todo y yo quería asesinar al hijo que mi madre tenía en el vientre. Lo quería muerto, y quería ser su esclavo, quería estar con él. Lo abracé.

—Estaría dispuesto, porque creo que me elegiste por una razón, tal vez es una que yo no he alcanzado a comprender, pero si quisieras comerme ya lo habrías hecho… si quisieras un compañero brujo tal vez ya hubieras elegido a alguien más, pero soy yo el que está aquí a tu lado ahora. Soy yo el que puede ser tu compañero, porque yo soy un niño… soy masa moldeable a la que puedes manipular sin importar. No me importa, te lo juro. Yo puedo aceptar todo de ti, tu obsesión con la comida, la forma en la que haces tus rituales por separado, los espíritus del bosque que se manifiestan como velas en esta casa, los animales que adoras, puedo aceptar tu pasado y tu futuro. Por favor, brujo del bosque malo… Levi, hazme una marca como la tuya.

Y fue como si por primera vez desde que estaba despierto me sintiera consciente de lo que le estaba pidiendo, de que había visto en su espalda la marca que el diablo pone sobre las personas que son como el, la que quema cuando los llaman, un hermoso árbol de tinta negra con una lechuza sobre una de las ramas más amplias, pegada casi al hombro. Una marca que simbolizaba todo sobre su historia como bosque del brujo, un brujo del que yo sabía poco. Pero que él había sacrificado su ritual por quedarse conmigo, por besarme en vez de tomarme o matarme…

El me miró, como si acabará de decirle palabras mágicas. Me miró recordando, tomando mi rostro entre sus manos, con sus largas y afiladas uñas, pero por primera vez sin hacerme daño alguno, su ceño fruncido sus ojos grises intensos penetrando, no sé qué ve en mí, pero no dejaba de hacerlo.

—Sí, te elegí por una razón — suspira y sonríe de forma tranquila —. Pero yo no puedo marcarte, y menos ahora, porque voy a ser castigado, anoche terminé el ritual de una forma en la que no debí hacerlo, los otros brujos me castigaran.

—Pero es mi decisión…

—Me obligarán a asesinarte.

Y entonces esa atmosfera mañanera se destruyó. Me di cuenta de que él estaba vestido. Estaba a punto de salir y me abrazaba con extrañeza. No despilfarraba cariño, estaba algo extraño. Se desprendió y me miró con sus ojos atentos y oscuros, no pude sino asentir y aceptar que si mi castigo era ser asesinado por sus propias manos, lo aceptaría de cualquier manera, aun cuando el terror me consumía desde adentro, sintiendo como todas las heridas de mi interior se abrían con fuerza, como si nada hubiera sanado y todo se encontrara roto y en cenizas. Como si las pieles me miraran, las sombras se rieran y las velas susurraran entre ellas que no iba a tener oportunidad alguna de tener esta vida, de vengarme o de que el fuese mi amo.

—Entonces asesíname.

Se dio la vuelta sin poder mirarme a la cara y cerró la puerta con seguro. Escucho las llaves tintinear y por primera vez supe que aunque lo intentara no podía siquiera salir de esta habitación. Me quedé acostado sobre las pieles, mirándome las manos ensangrentadas, las uñas rotas que se habían desprendido de mi carne, y como es verdad que todas las heridas que imaginaba se habrían nuevamente. Jadeante y adolorido intenté soplar para sacar la sangre y limpiarme contra las pieles. Gruñí al sentir el cuero de mi piel arder, los pelos de los animales enterrarse en mis heridas y quise desmayarme en ese instante.

No hubo forma de arrastrarme. Las velas me hablaban.

 _Ha faltado, ha faltado._

 _Ha faltado al semhein. Ha faltado, se ha quedado aquí, las brujas del bosque lo golpearán, lo quemarán, lo castigarán. Lo castigarán. Lo castigarán hasta que quede sin fuerzas._

Me tapé los oídos, no me quise ni mover. Me llevé las manos a la cara y llené todo mi rostro de sangre. Cubrí absolutamente todo de sangre. Mi corazón y mis pulmones parecían llenarse de líquido rojo como si una rama me hubiera perforado la carne y me estuviese ahogando, sentí que quería escupir y el sabor metálico se impregnó en mi lengua. Y de pronto era como si en realidad nada hubiese pasado, como si yo solo hubiese estado en el bosque con Mikasa y mi padre, comiendo piedras, tropezando y cayendo por unas peñas hasta que una rama me había atravesado el pecho y agonizara desangrándome. Abrí los ojos y ahí estaba yo, muriendo, sangrando entre las rocas con mi hermana mirándome desde arriba con ojos tristes y mi padre feliz de deshacerse de mí. Cerré los ojos mientras vomitaba sangre y piedras, más piedras hasta que se convirtieron en mis dedos, mi carne, mi sangre y mi alma abandonaba mi cuerpo.

—No morirás.

Explicó su voz levantándome como si fuese una melodía que hipnotizara, mi cuerpo se levantaba de las pieles solo de escucharlo.

Abrí los ojos. Mis manos no estaban llenas de sangre ni nada parecido, seguía acostado como un niño pequeño, la luz ya no entraba por las ventanas. Su cara estaba frente a la mía mirándome con dolor. Asustada e interesada, sus manos estaban rojas, su cuerpo bañado en latigazos y sus cejas fruncidas. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero fue lo suficiente como para sentirme extraño al observarle.

—¿Qué? — le pregunté abriendo la boca seca, admirando las heridas que parecían sanar rápidamente sobre su blanca e inmaculada piel, fruncí el ceño, pues dentro de su rostro había una pizca de curiosidad y ansiedad, jadee tocando las gotas de sangre que escurrían.

—Me han castigado — explicó —. Pero he conseguido que no mueras.

—¿A cambio de? — limpié mis dedos en mi pijama, fijando las pupilas en su rostro.

—Tu vida.

Y todo quedo claro nuevamente, pude lanzarme a sus brazos. Pude abrazarlo con fuerza, sintiendo el dolor de sus heridas. El no parecía adolorido, pero lo estaba, la sangre traspasaba incluso mi pijama. La fuerza con la que había sido castigado, los palos con los que había sido golpeado, el había aceptado ese castigo sin dudar no había hecho nada para evitarlo, probablemente se había quedado aquí rodeado de nuestra cama a sabiendas de que sería completamente torturado, por esa equivocación tan temible. Solté lágrimas sobre su ropa asustado, intrigado por escuchar el resto.

—Entonces márcame — volví a pedirle. Sentí que había pasado una eternidad desde que le había sugerido que lo hiciera.

—El trato ha sido, que espere cinco inviernos más, y que firmes el libro. Harás los rituales conmigo y me pertenecerás a mí.

—Pero, es que ya te pertenezco…

—También venderás tu alma.

—Tu puedes hacer lo que quieras con mi alma — Le tomo la mano con esperanza, vanas ilusiones corren por mis mejillas imaginando que él podría simplemente aceptarme junto a él.

—Eres demasiado joven — pero parece que incluso para él no es tan sencillo, aun así me deja tomarle de la mano.

—Esperaré lo que deba esperar.

Se me quedó mirando por un buen rato, levanto sus manos y las dejo en mis hombros suspirando y luego tiro de mi piel con sus largas uñas dejando una línea rojiza en ella y para sostener mi mentón, acercándome hasta su rostro. Frunció el ceño, sus cejas se convirtieron en dos animalitos que se encontraban, miré sus dientes afilados. Posó de nuevo sus labios contra los míos depositando un beso suave y de comprensión, de asentimiento. Suspiré, pude por fin volver a respirar. Por fin pude sentirme parte de algo, de nuevo. Sentirme más seguro y menos incierto de mi propio futuro. Pues estaba seguro de que podría esperar el tiempo que fuese necesario solo para conseguir mis objetivos, para quedarme a su lado.

No importaron los cinco duros inviernos.

Valieron cada segundo cuando miré a ese niño a los ojos. Cuando estaba mirándolo desde la copa del árbol más cercano a la asquerosa cabaña que no había cambiado ni un ápice en cinco años. Que la nieve la cubría de forma violenta y el vestía abrigado mientras jugaba con la nieve del patio. Era aún un bebe. Era demasiado joven, no tendría más de cinco años. Tal vez apenas tendría cuatro, pero se movía con infantil gracia, y mis piernas colgaban por las ramas de los arboles, mi cuerpo envuelto por una capa idéntica a la de mi amo. Con ropas igual de hermosas, ataviado como él. Lo miré, y lo llamé.

El niño me siguió.

Y mis padres jamás se dieron cuenta de que su hijo había entrado siguiéndome por el bosque. Jamás sabrían que seguía a un niño de 15 años que estaba por realizar su primer ritual sagrado, que estaba por firmar en el libro y por obtener una marca. Que ahora estaría destinado a la brujería para siempre, que se mantendría al lado de su maestro, de su amo, siendo su esclavo y cumpliendo todos sus mandatos, mientras caminaba seguido por ese niño que se parecía demasiado a mí, con los ojos verdes y el pelo castaño. Los dos nos movimos hasta llegar a aquella cueva que ya conocía demasiado bien.

Cuando miré el interior y le dije al niño que entrara, lo apuñalé por la espalda y lo asesiné. Después solo pude mirar a Levi. Desnudo sobre el altar, preparando lo necesario para recibir el sacrificio de ese niño, al cual yo debía comerme entero, para poder obtener la gracia, la belleza y la inmortalidad eterna. Y después podría firmar en ese libro, podría ser parte de todo.

Luego me quitaría la ropa lentamente, admirando a Levi con los ojos bien abiertos, mostrándole cada espacio de mi cuerpo, jadeante, excitado, necesitado de sus uñas sobre mi piel, de sus labios rodeando mis pezones y de mi boca lamiendo su entrepierna. Totalmente obsceno, encima de ese niño muerto, del hijo de mis padres.

Haciéndolo de forma primitiva, como animales, en el bosque, como en celo, sobre cadáveres, flores, velas que hablaban, y comiéndonos a los niños que cruzaban las ramas con fuerza. Mientras yo lloraría jadeante, y gritaría su nombre.

 _Levi, Levi, Levi. Márcame Levi._

Y por fin obtendría mi marca.

* * *

N/A: Cosas que debo aclarar, en primer lugar la razón por la que Eren llegó al bosque donde Levi, es porque Levi lo guio a él y a Mikasa hasta allá para que Eren se convirtiera en su compañero. Así que al final de cuenta si se cumplió todo lo que Levi deseaba, aunque no estaba muy seguro de si terminaría enamorado así del niño…

Por otra parte Eren después se convirtió en brujo.

¡Bueno aquí está el final prometido! Si bien ha pasado un mes desde que inició este fic. Quiero decirles que esta no es la última vez que sabrán de Levi brujo, jaja no sé qué tanto puedo hablar sobre esto, pero volverán a leer de él… de una forma distinta, y cuando llegue el momento espero que también les interese ese proyecto que se avecina.

¡Así que desde la casa con aldaba de huesos, Levi les dice que se leerán pronto! (Porque van a conocer a un brujo más joven y enamorado) No digo más…


End file.
